


Gone Rogue

by marinandthegays



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinandthegays/pseuds/marinandthegays
Summary: Josie manages to bag her first official score that could make or break her alliance with the crew members. Will it succeed or will other factors churn her way?





	1. Out With The Old, In With The New

Trying to stuff whatever I can muster from my belongings into as many duffle bags I can find around our- _his_ cosy apartment, is definitely a difficult task. Especially when I‘m not in the mood to be doing such a thing at 1 in the morning. That lousy old ring tone, blared violently on the desk in the once quiet room. Sighing from frustration, I snatch up the obnoxiously loud iFruit phone. Oh, would you look at that! Another meaningless call from my ex fiancé.

Tossing it roughly onto the bed we once shared, I ignore it (yet again), as I continue packing up anything that is mine in sight. I just want to get out of here as fast as I can; I don't want to be here anymore with a lying, double-crossing cheater! Anger boiled throughout my body as I thought back to his head between somebody’s thighs, and I couldn't help but let out a mini scream at his ridiculous actions.

Again, the phone rang and I snatch it up within an instant, sliding my thumb quickly across the screen and press the cold phone against my warm ears. "What?!" I spit, shoving in the last of my clothing.

" _C'mon_ , baby, I'm drunk!" he drags out the word 'baby', emphasising more on the a's. "These, uh, _things_ happen... sometimes." he then burps down the phone and laughs. I look into the distance with disgust as well as rage towards this... _boy_ I thought I loved.

"Don't leave me out here in the dark alone, Josie Woesie. I need you." he sings most of that sentence and I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour. What did I ever see in this embarrassment of a human being?

"Just leave me alone, Noah. I don’t need this right now and I’m busy. So would you stop ringing me and fuck off." I tell him sternly, zipping up the last bag as fast as I can.

"No, stay! I'll come over and I'll change! I'll make things right..." he stops mid-sentence and I can hear him heave. Gross. "I'll... I'll make it great again. I'll make _you_ feel so good baby. I know that little spot right-"

"Stop it, Noah! I'm tired of all this drama. We are over, okay? Don't contact me again." I snap, immediately hanging up and blocking his number before he can call me for the tenth time.

Peering around the dark room, I didn't notice anything else that belongs to me. Quickly pacing into the other rooms to double check that I have everything that I need, I heave the large, heavy bags onto my shoulders and stroll my average-sized suitcase beside me. Taking one last look (just to be sure) I let out a sigh of relief. Everywhere appears to be so bare and lonely... Good, it's what he deserves. And with that note, I step into the cool hallway and slam the door shut, not caring to lock it nor take another glance.

Passing by the reception, I quietly place my old apartment keys onto the wooden desk. The person behind it is asleep, mouth agape and I'm pretty sure I can see some drool stringing down from their mouth. Finally, I leave the building and head towards my car, dumping the bags into the backseat and the suitcase into the boot.

As I enter the car, I send a text message to my old friend Genevieve asking if I could stay at hers for a while – just until I find somewhere else to live or stay. I would've asked my Mom, but she's out of town with her girlfriend at the moment and I don't want to pester her with my problems. Not right now anyway.

Tapping my fingers against the wheel, I anxiously wait for a response. I know it's late, yet I literally have nowhere to go and I can't exactly afford a hotel room right now. Especially around here in Pillbox Hill, everything's surprisingly expensive; even the discount stores.

My phone lights up with an unknown number and I raise my eyebrow, sceptic and curious about who it was and why they are calling at such a time. It's probably just one of those annoying, random numbers that try to tell you that you've been in an accident recently. Rolling my eyes, I answer and wait for the other person on the line to speak first.

"Josie!" I can’t recognise the voice and I‘m a little frightened that this person knew my name. "Wait... this is Josie right? Robert did you write down the wrong number again? I swear to God, I'm going to fucking-"

"Yes, it's me. May I ask who's calling?" I question loudly, wanting to know who in their right mind is calling me at almost 1:45 a.m and what their business is.

"Robert leave it! I said it's _fine_! Hey Josie, it's me, Daniel? I got a new phone and lost all of my contacts, you know how it is." he chuckles on the other line. Oh. Daniel's my boss... I guess you could say. Although he's very bubbly and outgoing, he can be pretty terrible at, well, life. Like myself, however minus the bubbly and outgoingness.

"You'll never guess what I managed to conjure up!" he exclaims. I couldn't help but feel a little bitter at (what seemed like) his happiness right now. With everything that's just happened, I feel somewhat alone in this world.

"In the early hours? Look, not to sound rude, I've had a rough night and all I’d like to do is sleep. Can we please talk at a more appropriate time?" I ask, using my free hand to rub my sleepy eyes. I didn't realise how exhausted I am until now.

"Oh. Well I thought you'd like to know that I just scored _you_ a job. A _really_ good one. But sure, we can discuss this later, if that's what you want." he sounds kinda disappointed and a little sad. I feel terrible for coming off as rude and I let out a small sigh.

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

***

"My goodness! You do look like you've had a bad night." Daniel gasps when I enter his office, gazing at me all over. He wasn't wrong, my appearance is terrible and all I want to do is sleep the days away for a while; at least until I feel better about myself.

"Thanks." I simply say, plopping myself down into one of his plush sofas. It was super comfortable and it's exactly what I need to feel right now.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he interrogates, getting up from the chair behind his desk and walking towards the sofa beside mine. I lean my head back and groan, the whole situation replaying in my head again and again. I just want those cursed images to leave my mind already. It is torturous.

Shaking my head, I peer up at the ceiling and try to focus on the patterns that adorn it. Whirls and swirls decorate the plainly painted ceiling. Letting out yet another sigh, I sit up properly, now staring at Daniel who was typing something onto the newest edition of the iFruit phone. It actually seems pretty decent, though I prefer mine much more. I hardly use it much anyway, only for texting or calling generally.

He locks his phone and swiftly places it into his front pocket, clasping his hands together and standing up. "Alright, let's get this party started!" he shouts (too) cheerily, going into another room and coming back with this large whiteboard with magnets, pictures and plenty of information all over the place.

"This is slightly overwhelming." I admit. I hadn't done a 'big score' before and in all honesty, it seems to be really complicated and a little confusing. Hopefully with more explanation, it'll start to make sense though. 

I mean, I've done a couple of minimal things for scores before that have involved: very little hacking, a few picture set-ups, some ideas/help with the plans etc. Just basic stuff really. I've never properly been included – always behind the scenes. I’ve been doing this sort of thing on and off for the past 3 years now. They call me if and when they need me (which is once in a while: so not that often really), I do whatever they tell me to do (which is very little usually), get paid depending on the success rate (always less than everyone else) and the cycle normally repeats itself.

This time, it's _my_ turn to shine. I finally get to prove that I’m actually worthy on this team; that I really do belong here. This could reinforce my place on this crew for good, and with a chance like this, I may get to do future events with them _properly_.

Daniel points to a giant picture of someone on the board. "Mr. Haines. Ever heard or seen him?" he asks. I shake my head, leaning a little closer to get a decent judgement of this guy's face. He seems to be a little older than me, but looks genuinely tolerable I suppose.

"Well, Steve Haines is not only the host of The Underbelly of Paradise, he is also an FIB agent. He's infamously corrupt, like most of them," Daniel rolls his eyes yet a smile was upon his thin lips, "he has a short temper, is arrogant... selfish... and overly confident."

"Sounds pleasant." I mutter.

"Very." he sarcastically agrees back. "He doesn't hesitate breaking laws or the Bureau policies in order to further advance his careers." Daniel slaps his hand onto a different section on the board, making me jump slightly, "Haines' right-hand man, Agent Andreas Sanchez, also a good friend of mine may I add, was suspiciously murdered in the Kortz Centre during a four-way Mexican standoff."

"Ouch." I mumble.

"Now, Sanchez was a double agent. He was secretly working with a rival FIB team, _us_ ," Daniel gestures between me and him, "to pass on information about Haines' criminal activities." he informs and my eyes widen at all of this. I thought we were just a little group of people who desperately needed money... I honestly didn't know that we were the FIB's _rivalry_. All of this new stuff is beginning to hurt my head, it‘s a lot to take in for someone who's extremely tired and glum.

"Reliable sources say that Haines was the one who killed Sanchez off. And it's time we got our revenge." a dark look flickers across Daniel's facial features. I haven't seen him like this before and it honestly scared me a little.

"Okay, so, where do _I_ come into this? Uh... what role do I play exactly?" I pipe in, crossing my arms together, still trying to attain this new data about these people I hadn't even heard of before until now.

He smirks, "you haven't even let me get to the best part yet, Josie." he states, before flipping the whiteboard around to the opposite side. Now this side has much more material than the first; it definitely is a lot more detailed than what I've seen before.

"What would a reality host be if they didn't also host the most extravagant and unnecessary parties?" I wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or not, so I just shrug. I didn't really watch much television, and when I do, it's never reality shows. "Basically, he's throwing a masquerade ball next month in order to celebrate his birthday. In the following weeks leading up to it, I want you to seduce him. Befriend him. Whatever. Just make sure he thinks you're on _his_ side." he informs me.

"Then, at the ball you will kill him." my eyes widen, I unfold my arms from shock and my hands can’t help but start to tremble at the mere thought. _Kill_? I don't think I can do that. Surely they can get someone else to do that sort of thing? I can’t take the existence of another person: I just can’t do that. He can't be serious can he? This is a joke, it has to be.

"I know what you're thinking: is this for real? But Josie," he walks over to me, crouches down and then gently grabs my shaky hands, "if you want to solidify your place with us, then this is your chance to prove yourself. You could be like _us_. You can help prevent people like Steve Haines using his privileges and power to manipulate society. You could change the world. Don't you want to do that?" he cunningly persuades.

Thinking it over; ever since I was young, I've always wanted to somehow save the world or do something good for society, all thanks to the help from comics and movies. But I've just always wanted to be something meaningful to somebody... and after tonight's fiasco with Noah, I just feel like a nobody on this planet. I feel used, misunderstood and so... unwanted. I just need to genuinely mean something to someone, even if it means that it has to be this way...

"I'll do it. I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank u sm for clicking onto this fic: it rly means a lot to me. this has taken me a long time to plan n write, so i hope u guys enjoy the story as it continues! 
> 
> love, e .xx


	2. The Usual

Over the weekend, it has been a massive blur of agreements/disagreements, having whatever’s in the cafeteria, a lot of thought processing and many power naps on the sofas. Though I long for a bed to sleep in, I’m thankful that they’re comfortable to rest and sit on.

Genevieve still hasn't texted me back...

She must be busy or something. I don't exactly blame her for not responding to me; I haven't really been the best of friend to her in the past. Noah is mostly to blame for that though: he would never let me hang out with her, so I pretty much had to cancel on multiple occasions. But I should've fought back to his lame protests. I could've done something to keep our friendship together; maybe it would've been strong. Who knows though.

"Alright, let's go through the plan one last time and _then_ you can have the rest of the day off, before the big day tomorrow!" Daniel claps his hands together as he enters the room. I perk up instantly on the couch I was currently sat on, feeling drowsy and hungry. I could really use a break from this building right now. Being stuck here for days to plan all of this out has been decent – at least I have a roof over my head, yet I could really do with my own space and time to gather myself together before I officially do this. I know I'm going to need it.

"Step 1: Operation go. Via those papers over there," Daniel points behind him to a numerous stack on top of his desk, "you're going to meddle yourself into his life: whether it'll be joining his usual sport teams or going to a bar he's regularly at... whatever's your most desired decision." he says, dismissing it with a flick of his wrist.

"Step 2: Earn. His. Trust. This is the vital part, because once you're in: **you are in**. Whatever he asks or wants you to do,  do it. No matter what. You need to do whatever it takes to enforce a concrete relationship with him. And keep it going until his birthday." he explains.

"Fake it 'till you make it, I guess." I let out a sigh. I'm a little uncertain on the things that could happen and how far he'll take this 'trust' thing. I could only hope it wouldn't be too far.

Daniel gives me a pity smile, "you’re going to do great, I have no doubts." he pats my shoulder reassuringly and I give him a slight smile, grateful for the fact that he had my back in a messy situation such as this.

"Step 3: Josie Strikes Back." I grin at the name I came up with, my love for Star Wars will always have a hold in my life. In a good way, of course. Daniel rolls his eyes playfully at my obvious grin and continues, "once the day of the masquerade ball occurs, you _should_ be attending. Back up will be on-hold in case of emergencies, but other than that, it's mainly all down to you. Make sure you choose it at a perfect moment. Don't be sloppy." he informs.

"Got it?" he asks and I simply nod. I've heard this plan (what seems like) a million times already and I'm positive it's going to work out well. Sure, there'll be a few anomalies in this journey, but other than that, everything should run smoothly. Key word: should.

Daniel crouches down and places both hands onto my shoulders, gazing into my tired eyes, "I believe in you, okay? Remind yourself constantly why you're doing this. I know this is dirty work; but if you want in, then this is how." he tells me and I nod.

"Thank you, Daniel. I mean it. I'm going to do my best and I won't let you down." I say and he grins at me, before standing up and gathering up the stack of papers he mentioned beforehand. He hands them to me.

"This has all the data you need on him. Where he usually goes, what he does in his spare time... you get the memo." he stops, glimpsing at a folder on top of the coffee table. "Oh, and Josie? Don't forget that folder there." he points to it, "remember it contains information on all of the safe houses, in case of emergencies, the company cars and funding." he reminds me. Nodding, I lean over to grab the folder too and peered at all of this information for a few moments before looking back up at Daniel, who was fixing his hair in the mirror in the corner of his office.

"I actually... need somewhere to stay throughout this, uh, mission. My fiancé-" I cough roughly, " _ex_ -fiancé, decided it was a good time to cheat on me... and I have no where to stay at the moment." I grit my teeth, angered by Noah throwing away our 6 year relationship like it meant absolutely nothing to him. Ugh, he's such a dumbass. What did I ever see in him?

"Oh. I’m really sorry, Josie." he says softly, then he goes behind his desk, grabbing his jacket he had hung up on the chair and searches inside his pockets.  A wad of cash appears within his hands and he slides it over the desk.

"Use this to get a hotel room or something along those lines; obviously until you can find another place to stay. Treat yourself to something nice too whilst you’re at it." he offers with a smile.

"Really? I mean- Are you sure I can use your money?" I question, hesitant on picking that amount of money up and simply walking away with it.

"Positive. It's no biggie', I've got a lot more on the way anyway. Consider this as a pre-celebration payment or something." he says, with an odd smile.

"Well, um, thanks again Daniel. I really appreciate it." I grin widely at him and gently grip onto the money, placing it into one of my jacket's pockets.

"Don't mention it. Besides, it's what you deserve after all your work this weekend and what you're going to do." he compliments. I couldn't help but blush at the amount of hope he has in me. He must be really determined and optimistic about this whole thing. Let's hope I don't disappoint him – I'd hate to do that.

As I was leaving the spacious room I heard him shout, "good luck!" before I close the door. I'm definitely going to need it. For sure.

***

Exiting The Emissary hotel, I aimlessly walk along the semi-busy streets of Elgin Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard in Pillbox Hill. I wasn't sure where to go to exactly 'treat myself'. Where does one go when their ex-fiancé cheats on them and then you get asked to do this huge score that could make or break you? I'm not so sure either.

I have spent the past hours sleeping, showering and then getting ready to actually go out somewhere to enjoy myself. But now, I'm feeling moderately ridiculous in this outfit I've chosen and somewhat confused about where to go. Maybe I should head back; I shouldn't have done this, I should just order room service instead.

Debating on whether or not to turn around, I recognise a sign that claims I'm in Strawberry Avenue. I'm pretty sure there's a club nearby, The Vanilla Unicorn or something? I've never been to it before, however I know I used to hear Noah talk about it to his friends most of the time.

Shrugging, I use the GPS tracker on my phone to direct me on where to go. I wasn't going to bother asking someone for directions, because 7 times out of 10 they send you the wrong way. Speaking from experience of course. Up ahead, there it is. The building stood out amongst the others, with their flashing neon signs. A miniture line waits impatiently to go inside and the bouncer checks over the people about to enter.

Walking up, I wait in the now lessening line. Once it‘s my turn to finally go inside, the bouncer stops me to ask for my I.D. I hand it to him with a smile and he stares at it for a few seconds, peering up at me with a quizzical look and then hands it back hesitantly.

"Enjoy." he weirdly states, moving himself out of the way of the door so I could go through. As soon as I enter, music was blasting loudly from the speakers and I glimpse around only to be met with horror on my face. This is a strip club?! Feeling incredibly stupid and naive, I turn on my heel to exit as quick as I could; only to bump into someone accidentally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, glancing up to be met with a tall, vaguely muscular and angry looking guy; who clearly appears to be older than me. This vulgar tattoo adorns his neck which curiously affirms 'cut here' and his clothing is pretty basic; a classic dirty white shirt with dark blue ripped jeans. He kind of reminds me of a few Lana Del Rey songs. 

"Watch where you're going, will ya?!" he spits and I cross my arms at his rude attitude. That's no way to speak to somebody, especially after they've said sorry over something as small and petty as this.

"Hey! Watch your tone." I voice just as he‘s about to turn away. He abruptly stops in his tracks and turns around slowly, glaring at me. I gulp, feeling conscious and extremely insecure. Maybe I should make a run for it back to the hotel instead?

He backs me up into the wall, and I almost bang my leg on the ATM machine nearby. "Look sweetheart, you're obviously new to this part of town. But you should know that you don't speak to _me_ like that, got it?" he queries, his beer breath hitting me in the face and I scrunch my nose up at the awful smell, so I turn my face to focus away from him and at the bar instead. I've always disliked beer.

"I _said_ : Do. You. Got. It?" he harshly whispers each word, grabbing my face to focus back at him. Now more frightened than before, I nod multiple times as I stare wearily into his furious eyes. Oh my goodness, this is it. This is how I'm gonna die. I'm going to disappoint Daniel already.

"Good." he utters with gritted teeth and releases my face. He takes one lasting gaze at me, before finally leaving this place. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I wait a few moments to slow down my breathing before leaving as well.

Perhaps I should just go somewhere else in which I'm much more familiar with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trevor is definitely a chaotic pansexual and no one can convince me otherwise.


	3. So This Is How It Starts

Leaning slowly over the soft bed, I groan and snatch my phone off the bedside table, which was blaring out an irritating sound: my alarm clock. I tap snooze, before rolling onto my back and gazing up at the ceiling. Last night's events pop into my mind.

After the dull experience with that angry man, I went to a different (and proper) bar, however I only stayed for one drink because I was pretty sure I saw Noah in there. So _then_ , I just decided to head back to The Emissary and ordered room service – what I really should've done in the first place to be honest – and watched this terrible horror movie, before finally falling to sleep.

With a sigh, I sat up and rub the sleep from my eyes before beginning to stretch. The best part of the night was eating the room service food, it was actually really amazing. And at least I managed to get some more sleep too, it's definitely what I need for the day I have planned ahead.

My alarm sounds again and I turn it off for good this time. All I want to do is stay in bed forever, but I have shit that needs to get done. Sadly. Even if I didn't want to do it, I need to. Not for myself, but for the crew. This is for them; not me.

Whilst getting dressed, I make sure I’m appealing to a good standard for people such as Steve Haines. I practice my fake smile a few times; trying to perfect it and make it seem genuine, as I know for a fact that I'll be doing it many times over these next few weeks. Afterwards, I order a few things from the breakfast room service menu, and sat around for a while eating and killing time.

As time was looming closer, I gather and prepare other things that is required for today: I was almost ready. Physically? Yes. Mentally? Not so much. I am freaking out on the inside and constantly wondering about the 'what if's'. I‘m honestly scaring myself. I _need_ to stop this and get over it. If _this_ is what I need to do, then I must. No matter the cost. I know I can do this. It may be my first time doing something as huge as this, but I know that I can get through these next few weeks with ease and much needed motivation.

Taking multiple deep breaths to calm myself down, I close my eyes and imagine that this was all over and I was _finally_ doing something important in this world. I was actually helping alter society in a way. I. Can. Do. This. I open my eyes, determined and ready.

Operation here we go.

***

Tennis isn't _that_ hard... surely?

I decided that joining this club he attends a lot would be much more simpler than waiting around all day in the bars he _sometimes_ goes to, or even doing the many other activities/events listed that he does. He surprisingly has plenty of free time on his hands for an FIB agent and a reality T.V host.

As I walk up to the desk, a lady dressed extremely smart glances up from her computer to peer at me. "Welcome to the Pacific Bluffs Country Club, do you have any bookings?" she asks.

"Uh, I think so. I actually just bought a membership online?" I tell her, but it sounds more of a question rather than a statement.

"Name?" she interrogates, whilst shuffling and collecting random pieces of paper surrounding the messy desk. She places them in folders or drawers and then writes on a few sticky notes, before putting them onto the monitor.

"Josie Burton." I state clearly.

She types away on her computer for a few moments and then looks up at me with a large smile, "welcome to the country club, Miss Burton. If you make your way through that door over there, you'll receive your membership card." she informs me and I thank her before heading towards the door.

After collecting the card, I was finally allowed full access into the country club itself. There were a lot of security measures here for some peculiar reason, but I presume it's just because the people that enter this place are mainly rich people. 

Searching around for these tennis courts seems almost impossible in a place like this. It is a gigantic building and I feel so out of place here. A few people stare down at me as I walk by; making me feel very uncomfortable and uneasy. Is there something wrong with myself?

"You look a little lost." I gaze up at the voice. A man stands before me and it took me a few moments to realise that it was Steve Haines. Shit. "I-I..." I pause to take a deep breath to compose myself, "I am actually. I’m not exactly sure where the tennis courts are..." I tell him, biting my lip.

"Perfect timing, I’m just heading that way!" he exclaims, holding his arm out for me to take, in which I gladly accept.

"I’m guessing you're a newbie?" he questions, focusing on me as we pass by multiple and different rooms. My goodness, how many rooms are in this place? It's so unnecessary if you ask me.

"I’m guessing you're not." I fire back, peeping up at him.

He chuckles, "Fierce. I like that." he comments.

Awkward silence surrounds us and the only noise you can hear is the chatter or laughter of presumed, entitled rich people. I wasn't sure what to say to Steve Haines, I‘m nervous as fuck. I wasn't expecting to meet him this soon. It wasn't apart of my plan for the day, that’s for sure.

"So, maybe you already know this, but I'm Steve Haines." he breaks the ice and stops abruptly to outstretch his free arm to me. I unhook my arm from his and shake it.

"Josie Burton." I reply, with a shy smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he compliments and I can’t help but blush.

"You're not so bad either." I respond back and he chuckles. We continue walking; conversing became much easier with him. I spot the tennis courts up ahead, feeling quite anxious about how it'll turn out.

***

Sweat is everywhere on my body and I feel so disgusting – I really crave for a shower right now. The weather is insanely scorching and I feel like I‘m dying in this heat. I definitely wasn't expecting this type of weather; my weather app expressed that it'd be cloudy with a chance of rain. What a load of bullshit. I need to stop trusting those useless things: all they ever do is lie. Like all of the men in my life.

"Great game out there, Josie!" my newfound tennis partner, Steve, claps me on the back as my hands clutch my knees, hunching over to catch desparate breaths of air. Fuck, I seriously need to exercise more, I'm so out of shape. I didn't realise how much running around is involved in tennis. I’m such a fool.

"Are you alright? Here, have some of my water." he offers his bottle. I snatch it from his hands and gulp down as much as I can, before handing it back to him and wiping the droplets off of my mouth with my wrist.

"Sorry, this heat plus tennis equals more hard work." I gasp and he faintly chuckles at me.

"You'll get used to it eventually. But for your first game, you were actually pretty good. Maybe I could teach you some tips and tricks sometime?" he asks, hopefulness clear in his voice.

Glancing up at him, I smile softly. "I'd love that." I tell him and he grins in response.

Somebody shouts Steve's name and we both watch over my shoulder to see a man dressed too nicely, even for a country club, running over to us. "Where've you been bud? I've been looking all over for ya'." he interrogates once he made it over to us.

Steve raises an eyebrow, mouthing words I couldn't quite catch to him and he nods. Steve excuses himself and takes the guy off to the side. Whilst they are off conversing with each other, I pretend to look busy texting someone, when in reality, I‘m just tapping onto a blank screen.

Footsteps patter near me and I glance up from my phone to see Steve back at my side. "Hey, Josie, sorry to cut this short but I have somewhere I need to be right now. It was nice meeting you though. See you around, yeah?" he wonders.

With a nod, "I'd love to. Have fun with whatever you're doing!" I exclaim and he smiles, exiting the courts with the guy. He appears to be quite nice from what I've seen so far. Sure, he can be a bit obnoxious and arrogant at times, but he doesn't seem so bad. I've met worser guys. Fingers crossed he keeps up with this kind conduct; I'd hate to see or be on this ‘bad' side of his.

I have absolutely nothing else to do now except whatever I wanted to do. And there wasn't much I could really do. Sighing, I just decide to head over to their fancy bar and order a well deserved cocktail there. As I sip on the fruity drink, I reflect on the day so far. I mean, it's gone better than anticipated... I honestly didn't think I was going to meet Haines today, or tomorrow for that matter. I’d predicted that I would later on in the week, so it seems like I'm actually making some decent progress for once in my life. Finally!

After a few more drinks, I call for a cab back to the hotel to ‘call it a day’ as they say, because I‘m not exactly in the right state to drive myself back to the hotel. Whilst waiting for it to reach the destination, I decide to practice a bit more on my aim and serving back at the courts. However, I‘m doing a good job of it due to my tipsiness. Once I start to get bored with the activity, my cab eventually arrives. I‘m so exhausted emotionally and physically from today, though I‘m pretty proud of myself.

So far, so good.

Let's hope the rest of this mission is just as easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (where's trevor am i right? bc mood)


	4. Reality? Check.

"Great, yes! Hold that position." Steve orders, letting go his hand on my waist and the other on my arm. I do as he says, trying to stay still and not move a muscle.

He runs to the opposite side of the court. "Ready?" he asks and I nod gently, anticipation and dread overbearing my senses.

Steve twists the bat around casually, making me wait a little longer for him to finally serve the ball in his other hand. Within a split second, he chucks the ball into the air and my eye follows its every move; watching as Steve smacks it against his bat. It zooms over to my side, the ball heading straight at me. So I whack it with my bat before it went over my head.

Managing to get it over the net, I cheer at my victory as Steve was a little too late on hitting the ball. It flies past him and bounces past the lined court, dropping near the rest of the equipment.

Whistling and clapping, Steve gives me a thumbs up. "You see? I told you that position would work, right?" he questions rhetorically. "Let's go again. This time you serve." he shouts, throwing the ball over to me. However, I didn't quite hear him in time and it wasn't until the ball was flying at me, did I process what he actually said. By then, it was too late and the ball came into contact with my head. Clutching my painful skull, I lose balance of my footing and fall straight to the ground with a loud thump. Ouch.

Quick footsteps dash over to me and Steve is above me, chuckling as I grasp at my sore mind. "Are you okay?" he questions, offering me an assisting hand to stand back up. I take it, standing and then burst out with laughter at the whole situation that had just happened.

Steve chortles along with me, "I thought you were a goner when it hit you." he jokingly comments. I can’t help but giggle a little harder at how stupid I was for not catching the ball in time.

These past few days haven't been so bad. We've been getting to know each other a lot more all whilst playing tennis, which has been pretty entertaining. I've definitely learnt a lot more about him and I've seen different sides to him that I haven't before.

"Our reservation is in an hour. I think we should get going." Steve notifies, peering down at his watch that adorns his wrist. Today we're going on our first date and I must admit, I'm slightly nervous. All of this trust building thing is a lot harder than you'd expect.

***

Swallowing the delicious piece of steak, I hum in appreciation at the texture and the amount of flavours that burst through with every bite. This is so delicious, I'm definitely going to have to tip a little extra for the amazing effort this fancy restaurant have put into this.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself there." Steve states, smirking as I was mid through placing another bit of steak into my mouth. Nodding enthusiastically, I place it in savouring the taste.

Lightly chuckling, Steve reaches for his glass of champagne and takes a large gulp from it. "So tell me more about yourself." he ponders, placing the glass down and taking a bite out of his pasta. "What do you do for a living? Any family? Got any pets? Enlighten me." he says, leaning back into his chair.

Finishing off the piece I’m chewing, I take a sip of my water and clear my throat. "I’m actually unemployed." I lie. "I used to work in retail, but I didn't want to do it anymore." to be a good liar, you have to add in some truth to your story. "I've been thinking about going back to college... though I'm not sure, I haven't really figured it out yet." I shrug.

"Sometimes it's good to not have things figured out. I’m sure you will eventually." his optimism is very enthusiastic and strangely somewhat needed.

"Hopefully." I reply, shoving the last few chips in sauce before eating them. "It's always just been me and my Mom. I’ve never met my Dad, and quite honestly, I've never really wanted to. He left my Mom when she needed him the most, so fuck him I guess." that was completely true, I don't think I could ever lie about my family. Sympathy swims in his eyes, but I smile at him. "It's fine, we're fine. She's got a girlfriend now and she seems happy, so I'm happy." I add and he nods, playing with his food.

"And with the pets, I used to have a dog named Puffles. She was the best, very playful. Haven't really had another pet since though." I make up on the top of my head.

"Cute." he utters and finishes the last bit of his champagne, still messing around with his food. Was something wrong? Could he see through it all?

Feeling quite paranoid, just as I‘m about to ask him something, his phone blares and vibrates on the table. He glimpses down at it and grabs it within an instant. "Excuse me, I have to get this it's important." he informs, getting up and heading towards the toilets.

"Okay..." I mumble, raising my eyebrows in curiosity.

Deciding to go on my phone, since I have nothing else to do at the moment, I scroll through my messages to find that I only had 2 off my Mom. Making a mental note to myself to reply or call her later on, my eyes wander to the text I had sent to Genevieve. Clicking on it, I re-read the message and purse my lips together in deep thought. Suddenly, I notice on the left corner that she had read it a few hours ago. Sighing, I can’t help but feel upset and disappointment. Mainly with myself though, because I acknowledge that I've been a shitty friend though it still hurts to know that harsh reality. I should've-

"Sorry about that!" he chirps cheerfully, planting a kiss onto my cheek before he sits back down. He appears to be in a better mood than before. How odd. His smile is wide and emits a strange, positive energy. He folds his hands onto the table, "missed anything?" he queries.

"Not at all." I fake a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets better i swear


	5. You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m hungover, tired n hungry. enjoy this sloppy mess of a chapter <3

A week passes quickly by with many interesting (yet fun) dates. We've done a lot of ‘couply’ things together, however he hasn't made it official. Yet. Though, I've definitely had a few encounters with Steve where I got to know his selfish side a little more. He can be so infuriating sometimes; his mood can alter to nice or caring one minute, and then he can turn malicious or cruel within seconds over something minor. Like now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snap, slamming the [so-called] company car door and storming up towards Steve's driveway. Angry and confused, it was (too) early in the morning for this type of shit. Steve has been pestering me with calls and texts since 7 a.m about this alleged stakeout that I apparently agreed to do today with some acquaintance of his. Clearly I didn't get the memo, but allegedly _I'm_ the one being dramatic and showed up late on purpose.

"I did. Yesterday. But _you_ were too busy stuffing your face with whatever expensive thing you could find on the damn menu!" Steve exclaims, leaning against the open front door and crosses his arms together in frustration.

Stopping in my tracks before I can reach him, "are you fucking kidding me?" I ask, rolling my eyes at his pathetic behaviour. He always brought up the most random and stupid stuff whenever we argue, it makes me so vexed because he reminds me of Noah when he's mad.

"I'm certain that I would remember _you_ asking _me_ to do something like this for _you_." I yell, throwing my hands up into the air. " _And_ you literally insisted on paying! What was I gonna do? Say no?" I scoff, turning my head away from him. I can’t stand to stare at his dumb face, not when he's being like this over a simple miscommunication or an easy misunderstanding.

Before Steve can open his mouth, another voice chimes in. "I hate to break up this lovers quarrel, but that's exactly what I'm doing. Can we speed this up people? Shit needs to be done." it sounds somewhat familiar...

Steve glances around his driveway, before spotting somebody and immediately fakes a smile, walking up to them with wide arms. "Ah! Trevor. Sorry to keep you waiting, just had a bit of a delay." I can hear the unnecessary humour in his tone.

"Josie? Come meet Trevor!" he calls out. Slowly turning around I see an old man slouching against a dirty red pick-up truck, arms folded. Both men await for my arrival and tentatively I walk up towards the waiting pair. Once I reach them, I finally manage to recognise who the old man is; he was the mean, angry bastard from the strip club.

"Trevor, this is Josie Burton. Josie, this is Trevor Philips." Steve introduces us to each other. But I was kinda hoping I'd never cross paths with this crazy asshole again; never mind getting to ‘know each other’ for some lousy stakeout.

"Small world." this Trevor guy snickers, visibly checking me out, much to Steve's distaste. I stand up straight and cross my arms over my chest. Trevor and I catch each other's eye.

"Wait... you two know each other?" Steve interrogates, his shoulders clearly become tense and his eyes flicker with curiosity between the two of us. So I break away from our ogling contest and instead look at Steve, who seems a little worried about something.

"Briefly and sadly." I quickly reply, peeping up at Trevor with a glare. "I bumped into him accidentally the other week, and from what I recall, he was threatening and rude." I retort, scowling as I remember him backing me up against the wall over something so petty. And I apologised for it! What more could I have said? Ugh. Some men just think they're so entitled to more than what they bargain for; it irritates me.

"Oh pardon me _m'lady_ , I didn't know you are the fucking queen." his sarcastic comeback shocks me and whilst I stand there frozen, he bows down to me and snatches my hand to press long kisses to each of my knuckles.

"Alright, alright... that's enough Trevor!" Steve urges, slapping his back a little too harshly, making Trevor stand up straight immediately and glare at Steve. He wraps an arm around my waist, hugging me close to him to display to Trevor that I am 'his'. Although I don't know why he's so jealous of this twat, it's not like he's exactly charming. Sure, he's strangely attractive in a greasy-dirty way, but I’m only going to see this guy once and once only. So Steve has nothing to worry about. Also, wasn't he just arguing with me merely minutes ago? And now he's choosing to act all lovey-dovey? Ugh, men and their fragile egos.

"Remind me why I'm doing this for _you_ exactly?" Trevor spits, standing up straight and looms over Steve in a menacing way. His grip on my waist tightens and his nails begin to dig into my skin roughly. What's even happening right now?

"Because you're the best out of the three." he says quite fast, almost _too_ fast if you’re asking me. "Michael can't be trusted-"

"You can fucking say that again." Trevor mutters under his breath.

"And Franklin's new to the game." he explains, letting go of my waist. Who are they even talking about? Best of three? Is this some sort of game or something? I'm so confused with all of this... I can feel a headache coming on and it’s not even the afternoon yet.

Suddenly, Steve pats my back, "plus, Josie here is a newbie too-" Ha, that's what you think, buddy. Although, I guess he is almost correct in some aspects... "-so you were the obvious choice, of course, since you're experienced with these type of things." his grin is sickly.

"Hm." Trevor simply hums, suspiciously eyeing me. "I am definitely experienced with... _things_." he adds, a slight smirk on his lips. What? Are they speaking code now or something? I don't get all of this secrecy! My head is all over the place right now, all thanks to caffeine and sleep deprivation.

"Right..." Steve trails off. "Anyway, the guy I want you to tail around for the day is called Logan Hemming. I'll send over his address to you." Steve informs us, gazing at me when he said the last part.

Nodding awkwardly, Trevor gets into his truck and honks the horn. "Let's get this fucking over with already!" his voice bellows.

Before I can even move an inch towards Trevor's vehicle, Steve catches my elbow and so I turn around to meet his weird stare. He presses his lips to mine within an instant. Ah, he's acting all ‘Alpha male’ due to Trevor's presence. I'm totally swooning right now! Not. He pulls away, "be careful out there, okay?" his tone was oddly scared... is he alright? What is he up to?

"I always am." I reassure him by pecking his lips and flashing him a fake smile, before heading towards the truck.

***

"This has got to be one of the most _boringest_ stakeouts I've ever done in my entire life." Trevor complains, resting his head onto his hand.

We are perched up on the opposite side of the dead end road, overlooking a beautiful, large home. The only occurrence we’ve seen is when Logan went out to collect his mail. Other than that, nothing interesting nor sceptical has really happened. He seems like a regular person in all honesty.

"Boringest isn't a word." I tease, my head is also resting into my hand. I really need some form of entertainment around here or I'll die of complete and utter boredom.

"Smartass." Trevor grunts, adjusting his pants with his other hand.

"So are you!" I exclaim, rolling my eyes at him but I can’t prevent the large smile appearing onto my lips. Now **this** was something (or someone, should I say?) enjoyable.

" _Me_? You-"

"Look, the door's moving!" I shriek before he can reply to me, pointing towards the house substantially. His head whips around and I snort. I didn't think he'd actually do it or listen to anything I have to say.

"Oh hardy har har." Trevor grumbles, giving me a little nudge on my shoulder.

Again, silence overtakes us as we numbly sit and wait blankly for anything else to happen. Even for the slightest of movements. Sighing, I peer down at my phone and my eyes widen at the time.

"It's almost 5. We need to get going if we want to meet Steve back in time." I advise, placing my seatbelt back on. Trevor nods, starting up the engine and we leave the lovely and quiet neighbourhood, without attaining any crucial or vital information to bring back to Steve.


	6. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THE 3RD SECTION OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

"So you're Haines' toy then, eh?" Trevor asks, tapping his thick, bruised and badly scarred fingers onto the wheel, in time with the beat of the music playing noisily in the background.

With a scowl I reply, "I'm nobody's _toy_ , Trevor." I state the fact because it's true. I'm my own person and just because I (have to) fuck around with Steve Haines doesn't _mean_ anything. Not to me anyway. I don’t give a single fuck about Steve; he can be such a dreadful asshole sometimes. But I have to put up with his dumbass. For now at least.

He looks over to me with a smirk, "is that so?" and I raise my eyebrows: is he suggesting something different? With that, I cross my arms together and glance away from him; instead I appreciate the scenery passing by us as Trevor drives along the highway.

"C'mon, I'm just joking! You're obviously a strong and capable woman." he gestures at me, before concentrating back onto the road. It is becoming much more busier as there appears to be traffic up ahead. Great. Just what we need.

"Your jokes are terrible." I tell him, shaking my head and he just rolls his eyes at me in what I deem as a playful manor. He slows the truck to an immediate stop in front of the many vehicles surrounding us.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I make an assumption as to who's calling. As I pull out the device, I roll my eyes at the name. I had guessed correctly. Steve fucking Haines – it was no surprise at all. Tapping answer, I press the phone to my left ear and turn the radio down as it is a bit too loud. "Hey, sorry we're running a little late, traffic's-"

"When I say meet me back at 5, I fucking _mean_ it." he bellows down the phone and I move the phone away from my ear, not expecting that type of response. I move it back quickly, not wanting to infuriate him even more by not replying.

"There's no need for that tone, Steve. It's not my fault that we're stuck in rush hour traffic. Look, we'll get to you as fast as we can. And anyway, I can just tell you what we managed to muster, it wasn't exactly-"

"NO! No. Just-" he pauses and I hear a grunt, "just fucking leave it... we'll talk tomorrow. I have other important shit to do." he grumbles, before hanging up.

Gawking at my phone in surprise, "what a dick." I mutter under my breath after processing what had just happened. So I throw my phone on top of Trevor's dashboard in annoyance, not caring if the dumb mobile phone broke. Why does he have to take his anger out on me all of the time? He can be so pathetic at times.

"Well at least we agree on one thing." Trevor pipes up after a long moment of silence. I raise my head up from leaning on the window to peer over at him with a quizzical look. "Steve Haines is a dick. Just like everyone else in this mess of a world." he gestures to the window. He then pulls a face of what looks like disgust, "ew I'm starting to sound like Michael." he utters quietly, but I still manage to catch it.

Letting out an awkward chuckle at that statement, "well thanks for today on behalf of Steve as well as myself, Trevor. Though, it seems like it was for nothing. I’m sorry he wasted your time... I’m sure you had much better things to do than be stuck with me today." I subtly inform some aspects of the phone call.

"I _did_ have a few things that I could've done today... but they can wait for now." he trails off mysteriously, clearly thinking about something in particular. "Anyway, I'm starvin', so let's blow this popsicle stand and go get a well deserved Burger Shot!" his demeanour changes drastically from drifting away from reality to enthusiastic.

"Sure, I could eat." I shrug. With nothing else to do now, I might as well grab something to eat before heading back to the hotel. I also didn't realise how hungry I actually am; I hadn't really ate much all day except a stale bagel and a not-so-hot chocolate. But that was at like 8 in the morning on the way to Steve's house.

"Perfect. Hold tight." he commands and before I can even question his motives, he reverses gently before instantly racing over to any gaps available in any lane he can spot.

"You drive like a fucking maniac." I mention, bewildered at how he’s weaved in and out of the traffic, amongst and through the myriad of vehicles that has been patiently waiting for a while. He is a dangerous driver and he almost took out a few cars as he passed by.

"Hey!" he shouts. " _My_ car, _my_ rules." he demands, turning up the volume to the radio even more so than before. Rock music blasts from the speakers as Trevor continues to cooly speed (past the limit, may I add) down multiple streets. My hair wildly flows around me, but I kinda adore the feeling of the wind hitting my face and hearing Trevor screaming along to the lyrics of the current song. A small smile forms on my face at this moment.

***

"So back to yours?" he questions, finishing off his cheeseburger and throws the wrapper behind him. I shake my head, drinking the last bit of water from the bottle and placing it into the paper bag with the rest of the wrappers and any leftover food.

"Back to another lonely night sat in my hotel room with nothing to do? Fuck that." I scoff, checking out my nails. Trevor clears his throat and I quickly peer up to see his raised eyebrows.

Sighing, "you can just drop me off at the nearest Rob's Liquor. I feel like drinking myself to death right now." I insist, whilst rooting through my shoulder-bag to find my purse and to check how much money I have inside it. My eyes flicker to the emergency ‘company’ card that awkwardly stuck out and I immediately push it back down, hoping that Trevor didn't see it. I carry on, casually counting how many notes and coins I have.

"Now that, my friend, is a how you get a party started!" Trevor exclaims, patting my back but it felt more like a slap and I think I just dropped a few coins somewhere.

"What, drinking yourself to death? Sure. Sounds like a fantastic time!" the sarcasm drips with each and every word I spoke. I bent down to search for the coins I am almost certain I have lost somewhere around the seat.

"Of course it is. Getting black-out drunk so you can't remember shit anymore is one of the greatest feelings. You feel on top of the fucking world! Like you're free from whatever's holding you back." he explains, I could see from the corner of my eye that he dramatically used hand gestures throughout his think piece.

"I guess." I whisper, eyes scanning Trevor's dirty floor. It needs a bit of a spring cleaning in here, but I'm not going to tell him that because I know he'll probably just ignore me. Obviously, he doesn't really care about cleanliness... or anything at all really.

"Aha!" I snatch up the few coins that had fallen underneath my seat, but as I sit up, I hit my head on the windshield. "Shit." I curse, using my free hand to clutch my sore head. Trevor cackles at my clumsiness from beside me and I pout. "Have some mercy on me' pour soul." I imitate a pirate and Trevor lets out a snort.

"And _I'm_ the childish one?" he mocks my voice on the word 'childish', because I had told him something similar when he laughed at me for missing my mouth and losing a couple of fries before.

"Yes." I simply say, trying to rub the annoying pain away even though it never really works.

"Who's the adult here?" he asks, pointing to himself and I squint. Him? The adult? I have to laugh.

"You may be older than me, but I think it's pretty understandable that _I'm_ more of an adult here." I tell him. Once the throbbing eventually dies down, I finally place the coins back into my purse and then into the bag.

He scoffs, waving a hand to dismiss me. "Now to the liquor store we go!" I announce, putting my seatbelt back on and stare at him to start driving.

"How about we go to the Yellow Jack Inn instead? I must warn ya' though, it's quite a drive." he suggests. I purse my lips together, thinking over his offer. I don’t really feel like going into a bar right now. All I wanted to do is to drink away my sorrows into many, many glasses of wine. Or cider. I'm not really fussy when it comes to alcohol, except for beer. However, I did want to get drunk somewhere a little more quieter, like on the beach or something. But now I don’t really know or care.

"Ugh, fine. As long as I get drunk I don't care anymore." I mumble. Though, an internal smile creeps inside me at the fact that he mentioned 'we'. There wasn't a 'we' before, yet he invited himself along to hang out with _me_. I didn't mind... his company is actually pretty decent. Even if we do hardly know one another, he is definitely much better company than Steve: that's for sure.

"That's the spirit!" Trevor grins, starting the engine and swiftly driving out of the parking lot from Burger Shot.

***

It is no astonishment to me that this place is bustling with quite a lot of people: even for a weekday night. At this point, I don’t care. I just want to have some fun after this somewhat stressful day. Although, I’m not particularly looking forward to meeting up with Steve tomorrow, especially when our stakeout didn't exactly go to plan. Here's hoping he'll be understanding. And it's a doubtful hoping, might I say.

"Go find some seats or something. I'll get the drinks." Trevor orders and I salute to him as he walks straight up to the bar, cutting in the queue and immediately chatting away to the bartender. Searching around the room on my tip-toes, I thankfully manage to spot a free table near the pool table and I quickly dash over to it, sitting down and folding my hands on top of the surface.

Trevor appears to be taking his sweet time getting the drinks, so I decide to people-watch from afar since I have left my phone in Trevor's truck. I keep catching this cute guy's eye in the back corner, on accident of course, so he takes it as an opportunity to walk over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, nodding his head to the empty seats. He certainly seems like a Redneck and definitely sounds like one too. 

"Maybe." I bite my lip and cock my head to the side for a little more effect. It is clear that a wide smile is slowly trying to appear on his lips from my actions.

"Fucking move outta my way!" Trevor's voice is thick with irritation and he pushes the guy to one side. He slams the tray of shots onto the table, some of the liquor spills out over the edge of the glasses.

Rolling my eyes, Trevor plonks himself onto the seat opposite me and menacingly stares at the guy who is coyly standing beside me. "Leave us alone, kid. She's with me." he snaps at him. Just as he is about to leave, I grasp his arm.

"No I'm _not_. I'm here to have some fun." I urge, shooting a glare towards Trevor. Snatching up a shot glass, I toss it back and have another two before taking this guy’s sweaty hand and leading him to, what I presume is the mediocre and miniture dance floor, since there are others here too, also bopping along to the random tunes playing on the jukebox.

He places his hands onto my hips as I sway, trying to get a sense of the rhythm of the song. As the beat picks up, I place a hand onto his head, forcing him to look at me intently in the eyes and grind my hips into his. He grunts and I smirk, noticing a bulge starting to be prominent in his jeans.

Before he can say anything to me, I hear Trevor's vexed voice from behind, "alright, that's fucking enough." he easily yanks me out of the guy's hold and pulls me back towards the table.

Groaning, "you're no fun!" I complain, watching the guy rush off into the toilets. I can’t help but let out a small laugh, knowing exactly what he is going to do back there.

"Josie, you're with Steve fucking Haines and I'm sure you don't want to piss him off even more." Trevor grits his teeth.

"Fuck him. We're not exactly an 'item' anyway and I know he shags other chicks on the side. He's just like any other typical douchebag." I huff, putting my legs up onto the spare chairs.

A large smile starts to form on my lips and I peep up at Trevor, watching him have a shot. "But did you see that guy's face? He's _totally_ jacking off as we speak... I've still got it." I feel kinda proud of myself, I thought I had lost my touch even when I was with Noah. He never seemed to be interested with me like he used to and I thought there was something wrong with me. Maybe that's why he cheated...

And sure, I've 'got' Steve Haines, but at what cost? Nothing much has happened between us except going on dates and making out. Plus, does it even count if you have to pretend that you like him, earn his trust and then kill him? I don't think so.

"What?" his face scrunches up in confusion. "Of course you _totally_ do. You're young, hot and stubborn." he gestures to me, "a mixture most of the male species fuck with." he rolls his eyes, picking up another shot glass.

"Sometimes." I whisper softly, a feeling of sadness washing over me. For some reason I really miss Noah, and I know I shouldn't, but I spent 6 years with the guy... so how can I not miss him? He meant the world to me at one point, yet I obviously meant nothing to him. And that really hurt my heart to know that I'm... nothing. I mean nothing to no one. Genevieve clearly doesn't want to know me anymore. Or even my Mom; she's always away on holiday to fancy cruises or whatever. I can't remember the last time I properly saw her face-to-face.

"Is... something wrong?" Trevor picks up on my mood change since I have been quiet for a long time now.

Faking a small smile, I nod and grab the last shot, shoving it down my throat and letting the sour liquid burn. "Nah, I'm just gonna get another round. Maybe something a little more stronger." I inform him, before walking up to the bar.

A greasy-looking man that is propped up on a bar stool gawks at me and I feel incredibly uncomfortable by his presence. "Saw you dancing up there." he comments, eyes dragging up and down my body. I raise an eyebrow, not really in the mood for flirting with anyone anymore.

"Is that so?" my tone is flat and bored. I tap my fingers on the counter out of nervousness, as I patiently wait for the bartender to finish their conversation off with another cheerful customer.

"Yeah. You look smokin'." he bites his non-existent lip. I just hum a reply, pretending to be intrigued by the specials menu. "How about you shake that ass onto my humongous, erect penis?" he disgustingly asks, taking a large gulp from his pint all whilst eyeing me.

"No, sorry, I'm not interested." I tell him. I just want to drink away my pain and sadness, yet here I was, having this complete and utter dickhead chirping in my ear and asking for sex I don't want to participate in and that'd probably only last 3 minutes anyway.

Just as the bartender is about to ask me something, I feel a sharp pinch and slap to my butt and I whip around to see the pestering man's grubby hand near me. He whistles and a few of his buddies snicker at my clear distraught self.

Clenching my jaw, I punch this sad excuse of a human being in the face without thinking this choice through properly. I hear a sharp crack, the man falls off his chair and onto the floor howling in agony. I glare at him, "when somebody tells you no, they fucking mean it: it's not an invite to touch them." I spit.

"You asked for it dumb bitch!" he calls out to me, as I exit the place.

My knuckles throb, my vision is blurry from the alcohol as well as tears trying to spill down, but I honestly don’t care about my wellbeing right now. That is the last thing on my mind. Like I've expressed multiple times tonight: I just want to drink. Especially without any drama. I remember Trevor and I passing by a 24/7 Supermarket before, so I decide to make my way over there.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'm fucking _barred_." I can hear Trevor yell – even from down the road. I turn around to spot him jogging my way, so I stop to wait for him to reach me. Once he nears, blood is distinctly smeared along his orange polo shirt and some has been splattered onto his jeans. I don’t bother asking questions though, because I’m past the point of caring.

"Are you... alright?" he queries.

"Honestly? No. But let's just get drunk on our own." I plea, continuing my journey. He strides to catch up with my quick movements. When he's by my side, he doesn't press for information; instead he just let's us walk in comforting silence. We make it to the shop and grab whatever alcohol was there. Trevor insists on paying, but I ignore him, slapping some money onto the counter and leaving without getting the change, the heavy plastic bag swinging along as I exit.

"We can... hang at my place if you'd like? I only live around the corner." he points in the direction, where a few trailers are.

"Yeah, sure." I murmur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i’m really sorry if this was triggering for you to read. i just want to let u know that if u’ve experienced something similar to this, you're stronger than u think! and i’m always here if u want to talk about anything/vent/ask things or whatever: 
> 
> twitter: @/VALESKASREN  
> tumblr: @/knightsofgayren
> 
> pls speak up, tell somebody: a friend, a teacher u like, a parent/guardian, ur partner – talking really helps. but if u’re not safe to speak up or it's too uncomfortable/painful to talk about it, i hope one day u'll be in a safe place and mindset to do so! ily guys n tysm for everything <3


	7. Progress in the Making

"Josie!" Steve exclaims, getting up from the deck chair to envelope me into a hug. "Where have you been? I've been calling your cell all morning, you had me so worried-"

Pushing him away, "is it true?" I grit my teeth, glaring at him with pure hatred. "Did you fucking touch one of your colleagues... _inappropriately_?" I whisper harshly, letting rage consume me from the awful news report I'd just listened to.

His arms drop to the side lamely, standing before me: bewildered and confused. "No Josie, _of course_ I didn't! I can't believe you're accusing me just like everybody else. You're not the woman I thought you were." he rolls his eyes at me and plops himself back onto the chair.

" _Excuse me_?" I seethe. Anger bubbles everywhere in my body. Last night's as well as other similar events blaring and crystal clear in my aching mind. All of this hate is hurting me mentally and physically... I don't know how people can contain this amount of frustration within them, because I feel so completely and utterly drained right now.

"I deserve to fucking know, Steve. I thought you liked and trusted me. But I guess you're not the man I thought you were." I fire back at him and I can only hope it hurt his fragile feelings.

"C'mon. It was just a _joke_ alright?!" he throws his hands up into the air and my mouth drops open. "People can't take lighthearted jokes anymore." he utters under his breath, shaking his head as if he’s disappointed with me and gets up to leave.

My heart bursts into pits of raging fire: if Hell was a person, it is definitely me right now. I can genuinely see myself: sat in the middle amongst the flames, watching all of my sins dance and echo around my screaming soul. Skin peels off me and disintegrates within seconds; the ashes that once caressed me grew wings and flew gracefully away. Now I’m left to rot in this place I once called home. Old and Future Me pass by in a stream of sadness, more dead than ever. Hair floats and wanders amongst the water and those ashes from before sprout into flowers, now bobbing along the cold but beautiful bodies. Trickling past me ever-so-gently, almost as if it was a reminder of what I could've been, what I should've been... what I need to be.

"Sexual abuse is _never_ a joke." I hiss.

"Do you know how fucking heartbreaking it is for someone to touch you without your consent?" I question. Steve gawks at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. "It's soul-wrenching." I answer my own question for him. "It feels as if this skin that's supposed to protect you, isn't yours anymore. You wash it... many, many times, but there's something wrong. It's still there. You can _still_ feel it crawling and invading your every sense. And it'll never go away... it'll always be there; gnawing away at you. Even when you're with someone consensually, it's there in the back of your mind." I take a deep, shaky breath. "But you'll never truly comprehend... not unless it's happened to you too." my voice cracks at the end and my knees give in, I crumple onto the floor and let the tears fall violently down. All of my emotions spiralling out through each tear and I let them drip painfully away.

"I'm- I'm sorry." he stammers, bending down to place an arm around me. "I-I didn't know-" yet I shrug it away.

"No." I get myself off of the floor, "you don't have to know somebody that's gone through it to understand, you should just simply understand regardless." I tell him, he gulps and just nods, unsure on what to do or say right now.

"Now you're going to go out there and apologise to that person. You're going to write a statement to the press and tell them what actually happened; admit _your_ faults. Then you're going to donate your money to every local sexual abuse charity you can find." I command.

Steve gets up from the floor, frustration alive and well in his eyes. "I'm not fucking doing that, Josie." he shouts. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want with _MY_  goddamn money." he screams, his face getting redder by the second. "I will _not_ be told by some abused chick on what to do. Your story is sad. Get over it, so is everybody else's." he snaps.

If my heart isn’t already broken, it definitely is now.

"You can't just do that, Steve. I just poured my heart out to you and this is how you're reacting? Real mature." I cry out. Fresh, warm tears begin to gently spill from my puffy eyes. Then all at once, time's powerful source slows everything down as I feel it. A slap, so forceful, knocks me to the ground. I clutch at my cheek, horrified and frightened from this so-called man's actions. But it was no longer Steve above me, instead it was this... monster; mixed with all the ghouls in my past. Their faces etched in fake solemn and fascination.

"Josie, I'm so sorry, I-" it tries to touch me, but I scramble away from it within an instant. "Please, baby-" I drown out their words with my overbearing thoughts. Time doesn't matter anymore... _I_ don't matter. As I bore my eyes at the falling sky, it cradles me, each face pressing kisses around every inch of my body.

The sweet blaze and the bitter lake from before dried out a long time ago, along with Old and Future Me. Now, the only thing left in this pointless wasteland is Present Me. Still in the middle, but bare and crooked. All of the life drained out from it; just a mere scaly skeleton trapped in a prison created via their own destructive mind. Ghosts linger in the shadows, cackling at the sorrow and loss they helped to create too, whilst it stays in the middle, lost in the longing of what could've been. Nothing really matters anymore.

***

Waking up, the stench of alcohol lingering from last night is all I can smell. Sun seeps through Trevor's gross trailer and I shut my eyes within an instant at the brightness. That nightmare was so vivid and strange... it felt so awfully real and my palms are slightly sweaty.

My stomach immediately churns. I feel queasy. My head is swimming with thoughts and my knuckles ache, still in pain from yesterday. Slowly re-opening my eyes again after a few moments, my sight came back into focus and I see the amount of bottles and cans that litters the murky floor. Scrunching my nose in disgust, I try to sit up but something is preventing me from doing so. I glimpse down to see hands around my waist, so I instantly turn my head to see Trevor sleeping peacefully, his mouth grimly agape.

Memories of last night flood into my mind and I remember Trevor trying to cheer me up; persuading me to play silly drinking games or cracking stupid jokes. He definitely achieved it, because I have this strange memory that we prank called someone on his phone. I think his name is Wade? Then, I recall that we ordered lots and lots of pizza, my eyes scan the surroundings to find leftovers lying around and pizza boxes scattered. I’m also sure we danced a lot too: we shifted through so many radio channels to listen to any type of music. It was... refreshing.

A small smile creeps upon my lips. Despite Trevor's malicious and mean exterior, he sure has a big heart. I get the sense that he cares _too_ much and he just puts on this whole act that he doesn't care about anything or anyone, when in reality, he cares a lot more than you'd expect or even think.

"Mmm..." he mumbles, loosening his grip on me. I take this opportunity to slip out from his grasp and stand up, before he could turn over. Trevor then squirms around and turns around, eyes still tightly shut.

"Morning!" I burst out once he eventually opens his eyes, feeling a wave of happiness rise within me. He groans, slowly sitting up and yawning loudly, scratching himself through his pants. What a gentleman.

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning? If so, fuck off." his voice is husky and his Canadian accent is much deeper than it usually is. I honestly adore the sound of it.

"I need to get going now Trevor, I have to meet up with Steve in a few hours." I purse my lips together, running a hand through my messy hair and thinking intensely. "But thank you for last night. I really appreciate it." I grin at him, grateful for his kind actions.

"Aw don't get sappy with me, Josie. It's too early for that mush." he complains, rolling his eyes but a smile is present on his lips too. "I can drive you back if you'd like?" he offers, getting up from the couch to stretch.

Shaking my head, "are you even fit to drive?" I question. "And your truck is back at that bar, it'll be too much hassle for you. I can just call a cab, it's not a big deal, honest." I quickly add. He's already done more than enough for me; I'd just feel somewhat guilty because he keeps helping me and being Trevor's own version of sweet.

"I'm _always_ fit to drive. I've driven and even flown in worser states than this, trust me." he mutters the last part and I give him a stern look, kinda disappointed but not at all surprised for his stupid and risky decisions. "And it's not too much hassle at all; my truck's not _that_ far." he scoffs.

I sigh. "Only if you're 100% sober and don't mind doing it." I demand, crossing my arms to show that I meant what I said.

With a roll of his eyes, "Josie, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. So, of course I don't mind doing it." he tells me, grabbing his keys from the gross and unclean counter. "Oh, and I'm never completely sober." he admits with a cheeky smile, opening the door. I groan, giving up with talking about his sobriety and follow him out of the door. He's such a stubborn little shit that never listens and only does things on his accord.

But I like it.

***

"Josie!" Steve exclaims, getting up from the deck chair to envelope me into a hug. "Where have you been? I've been calling your cell all morning, you had me so worried-" I disregard whatever words follow, as a sense of deja-vu washes over me. That nightmare. I know it isn’t real, however everything was so... alive, whereas I was so... dead.

I wrap my arms around him, hugging him close to me, as I feel afraid and I crave for someone to hold me right now. He rubs my back soothingly and lets go, placing his arms onto my shoulders and glimpses into my eyes. "Are you alright? You look like you've had a rough night." he comments.

Swallowing away the lump that is beginning to form in my throat, I nod. "I'm okay. I had this weird nightmare and I just can't stop thinking about it." I shudder.

He gives me a reassuring smile, "we've all had those scarers before, but hey, I'm sure it meant nothing." he squeezes my shoulder, before leaning back down onto the deck chair and sips casually on his drink.

"Yeah, probably." I fake a chuckle, a little weary and cautious about the whole thing. Though he could be right: it may mean nothing. Then again, it may mean something too. Who knows...

Deciding to silence my thoughts for now, I sit on a deck chair beside him. "So about yesterday..." I trail off. Lifting his sunglasses up, he nods, urging for me to continue. "We did that stakeout and there isn’t much to report back on... he hardly leff his house." I notify him with a sigh.

"Oh that? Don't worry about him anymore, it's been taken care of." he grins, dismissing me with a wave of his hand and flicking his sunglasses down. Sitting there feeling dumbfounded as he taps away on his phone, I let out a huff of air and lie down into the deck chair. I can’t help but feel annoyed; couldn’t he have just told me he had ‘sorted’ it out instead of brewing up unnecessary drama?

"By the way, tonight we're attending this charity dinner." he finally peeks up at me from his phone. "It's for the fire that happened at the FIB building a few weeks ago. So tragic." he frowns, yet his tone seems to have a spice of humour which raises my suspicions.

"That's terrible! I hope nobody got hurt." I genuinely mean that, but I also want to see the type of reaction he has about this.

"A few agents. Sadly." he pouts. "Anyway, I want to make us official... so that's why I’m asking you to come with me." he says, biting his lip.

My mouth opens and closes, searching for any words to reply with. I’m absolutely shocked by his abrupt way of asking me out. This is even more progress! Now all I have to do is keep this going: building up more of his trust as we continue. A small smile then forms and I nod. "I'd _love_ to make us official!" I force out a substantial squeal, going over to wrap my arms around him to make it more believable. He beams, leaning up to kiss me and hesitantly I kiss him back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually based josie’s nightmare off a nightmare that i had once: it was in a different context and i altered a few things, but yeah... it was kinda hard to write. 
> 
> also, do y’all want me to write a (sorta) part 2 of chapter 6 where josie & trevor got drunk together ??? i was gonna add it in this chapter but i thought that it wasn’t integral to the plot and some may find it boring. pls let me know if u want it though !!


	8. Watching the Flower Petals Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in trevor's point of view. u're welcome :)

Storming over to the oak door once again, I inject the spare hotel card (that I politely asked for at the reception) into the slot and wait a few seconds until it turns green. I’ve been waiting outside Josie's room for almost half an hour now. Oddly enough, she hasn't been answering any of my calls nor has she opened this distasteful door since I’ve arrived. I wasn't _too_ worried, but it definitely wasn't usual behaviour for Josie to not reply back or answer me or anything.

Pushing the metal handle down, I enter as quickly as possible and let the heavy door slam noisily behind me. Glancing around the room, it’s slightly messy: obviously not anything like my good ol’ trailer, yet it is still strange to see such a sight. Many items of clothing are sprawled out on the floor, bed and chair, random takeouts litter the ground and quite a few wine and whiskey bottles are on the bedside tables; some empty, some half-drank and some that looked like they’d never been opened before. Generally she's more organised and neater than this. The total opposite of me.

Suddenly, I hear water running from a different room – which I'm presuming it is the bathroom. And voices. I‘ve been so engrossed about the state of the room, that I didn't even think to search or listen elsewhere. Who is she talking to? "-I am alone in midnight. Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I-" she stops singing and the water turns off. "I’ve got a war in my mind..." she speaks lowly.

Ah.

I’m almost certain she's just listening and chanting along to some type of music. Sad and slow music at that. But the woman singing the song has an incredibly attractive voice, it is so enchanting and fascinating to listen to. Josie's is pretty decent as well. A little off key here and there, though who am I to judge when my singing is terrible.

"So, I just ride." her voice is loud over the other woman. "Just ride..." the handle rattles and the door swings open. Josie jumps backwards, dropping her phone onto the carpet and lets out a miniature scream at the surprising sight of me.

"For fucks sake, Trevor!" she lets out a loud puff of air, looking relieved though somewhat frightened. "Do you ever knock or is that another thing your deranged brain can't comprehend?" she yells, a hand on her heart.

Picking up the phone for her, the music is still playing until I hit pause. I hand it over to her and she carefully takes it out of my hands, putting it into the pocket on her white, long robe. Her hair is damp and frizzy, the regular tight curls are looser and some cover up her face.

"Why are you here?" she queries, turning around instantly so her back was to me. She fiddles with a bag, searching through it for something in particular.

"I wanted to see you. Haven't seen you since, well, yesterday mornin'." I admit lamely. We have been hanging out with each other over the week. Sometimes it'd just be for an hour or so due to Steve conveniently 'needing' her all of a sudden, but I always enjoy every minute of it. Her company is... nice. And for some reason, always required. It's like a nagging feeling and I can't get her out of my head sometimes.

"You've caught me at a bad time, Trevor." she utters, tucking both strands of hair behind her ears. Finally, she turns around and some clothes are cradled in her arms. Her eyes are really puffy with hints of red here and there, prominent bags rest underneath them. Josie looks rough and I mean that in the nicest way possible. My heart couldn't help but soften at the poor sight of her; it is like looking at a sad puppy.

"Are you alright?" I ask, genuinely concerned about her wellbeing.

"I’m fine. Really." she answers too bluntly and her eyes focus elsewhere.

"You don't seem it." I gesture at the room. "It's not like you-" but I get interrupted before I can even finish.

"What would _you_ know about me? We've only known each other for what? A week or so?" she snaps, throwing the clothes onto the bed in irritation. Clenching my jaw in displeasure, I breathe heavily in and out of my nose, trying hard not to fuel the fire. Clearly she's not in the mood for mine or anyone else's company right now. So, I walk over towards the door, preparing to leave her alone.

"Wait! I’m sorry... I’m sorry." I turn around as she sits down on the bed, "I’m just very tired and I’m not in a good place right now. I've been so busy with... _things_ , I've barely had any time to myself since... I’m sorry." her voice is merely a whisper and her head is in her hands.

All of the anger washes over and I feel nothing but sadness for the poor girl. "I can leave you be if you want." I state. I didn't want to pester her if she isn’t feeling too great; she had easily appeared okay to me throughout the times that I've seen her this week. Obviously I am mistaken. I should've known she isn’t doing too well: there have been so many hints and I’ve stupidly missed pretty much all of them.

"No." her head shoots up and she gazes into my eyes, as if she is motioning for me to come over. Hence, I go over to sit beside her on the soft, springy bed. Tears are on her face and she grasps my hand in eagerness. "Please stay with me." her hold on my hand tightens as if it was a plea, and I gulp nervously at the touch and peculiar emotions flowing through me.

"Of course." I reply, slowly placing a hand on the top of hers. A tiny smile adorns the corners of her big lips. "Wanna go for a drive? We can go anywhere you want." I suggest, hoping I’m helping her out in some sort of way.

"I’d love to. Let me finish getting ready and then we can go." she picks up the clothes that she had thrown onto the bed previously and goes into the bathroom.

***

Currently we are in the Grand Senora Desert and I'm driving at ridiculous speeds on the runways at my spectacular airfield. Josie quietly sits beside me, eyes closed as the air and sand whips past us. I make a quick shift of the gear and turn around for another spin again.

Oddly enough, she asked me to come to Sandy Shores. I wasn't sure why she wanted to come back up here, yet I did as I was told anyway. I had mentioned random places that people usually visit whilst they're up here, but she told me she wanted to go somewhere which will remind her of me. And this was the best place I could think of.

Her hair blows around mesmerisingly, each curl tenderly brushing against her freckled face. Suddenly, her tired eyes faintly open and her mouth moves, but I don't really catch what she has spoken since I am so enthralled by her existence.

"Huh?"

She leans forward to turn up the volume and a familiar woman's voice resounds through the speakers. "I said I love this song." she repeats herself, humming along to it. I tune in to listen to the song: it is quite upbeat, though the lyrics begged to differ. Nice overall.

"Her voice is pretty cool." I compliment.

"It really is. Plus she's hot as fuck as well which is another bonus." she lets out a sigh, resting her head onto her arm as I continue driving around the airfield.

"Who's the artist?" I ponder, turning the steering wheel a little too much and I almost hit one of the buildings, though luckily I swerve away from it just in time.

"Lana Del Rey. I’d love to see her someday, she seems awesome." Josie quietly says.

"Well, you know what they always say about your idols." I joke, however the facial expression on Josie's face tells me otherwise.

"Not the day, buddy. Not the day." she shakes her head, though a small smile was upon her lips. At least I tried.

"Is there anything else you want to do? I'm getting a little bored driving around here." I complain, my arms are a little tired but if she wants me to carry on, I will for her. As long as it's making her feel somewhat better than before, I must be doing something right.

"You said you can fly right? How about we do that?" she suggests. Pursing my lips together in thought, I‘m not so sure about flying today. I love flying don't get me wrong, but I'm just not up for it today. And I'm also sure Ron is going to be needing them very soon anyway.

Smacking my lips together to make an uncertain sound, I shake my head. "Not today, Jose. My buddy Ron will be using them later." I inform her and she nods understandably, although I can sense some slight disappointment. "But we will one day. I promise you." I flash her a comforting smile. "Now how about we go and get something to eat? There's this cool place I gotta' show you." I propose.

"It feels like whenever I'm with you, all we do is eat." she laughs delicately.

"Is that a bad thing?" I question, turning out of the airfield and onto the road.

"No! I love food. It's definitely a good thing." she responds. "It's even better when it's with you." she mutters. Still, I manage to hear it and I can’t help but feel pride and accomplishment for some strange reason.

***

After the fun and hectic day we've shared together, we are now peacefully lying down at the back of my truck, peering up at the evening sky above us, somewhere near Mount Chiliad. No words have been uttered yet and I, for one, am loving the quietness. It is making me kinda sleepy and I can really use a nap anyway, thus I close my eyes and feel the dying heat on my skin.

However, I can feel Josie's gaze on me. So I open my eyes and turn my head to the side to glimpse back at her. "What?" I freak, a little too defensively. But she continues to stare at me. And it is making me slightly anxious, yet more curious as to what could've possibly caught her eye. I mean, I know I’m a handsome devil, but it's preventing me from taking a well deserved nap.

"Seriously _what_? Is there something on my face? In my teeth?" I interrogate. "Tell me." I demand, feeling a little insecure.

"Just let me do something..." her voice is very low and very sexy. Her face inches closer to mine and my heart rate subtly quickens with every single movement. What is she doing? Lips press against mine and my eyes can’t help but widen at this occurrence.

This can't be happening. This isn't real. This is insane. I’m just imagining things. This is just a cruel prank that my mind is playing on me. This can't be real. No way is this happening right here, right now.

Slowly, she releases and pouts a little at me. Shit. She must've thought I wasn’t into it... or her for the matter. Which I am.

Before she can utter an apology, another word, anything, I quickly grasp her cold, rosy cheeks and plant my lips onto hers. And it felt... right. For once in my lifetime, things felt like they are going my way. A little bit of happiness. A little bit of hope.

I can feel her smile into the kiss and she aggressively holds the back of my head, running her long nails through my thinng hair casually. Tentatively trailing both of my hands to rest on each side of her hips, she swiftly moves on top of me and straddles my waist. She breaks the kiss and shoves her hair to the side, placing both hands beside my head and peers down at me with a knowing smirk.

Josie is so unbelievably alluring. Everything about her is just... wonderful. She's an enchantress in disguise, although hidden, it's there and it's truly a sight. How she is unknown to her own amazements baffles me, how can she not realise how much of a beauty she actually is? Steve Haines is one fucking lucky twat: I hope he knows just how lucky he really is. Though, I'm pretty sure Josie said last week that they aren’t exactly dating...

Curls tickle my face as she dips down to nibble on my ear, her hips ever-so-slightly grinding on my growing semi. As she moves her lips down to my neck, I can feel a finger trace the infamous tattoo people usually recognise me for. "Y'know, I've always found that tattoo hot." she comments. Her touch tingles my every being each time her gentle fingertips trace it. She continues kissing and sucking different parts of my neck, making me groan from time to time.

"You're not the first to tell me that." I accidentally say out loud.

"Good." she says to my surprise. "You _should_ get told that. I’m glad some people have taste." she chuckles at her own statement and I can’t help but grin.

Just before I can say anything else to her, Josie puts her lips back onto mine, a small hand on my jawline and the other is loosely placed on my cheek: her thumb padding circles on my cheekbone. Throwing my arms around her, I use one hand to trace large and random patterns on her back, whilst the other is lifting up her jumper. A sweet, sweet moan vibrates out of her mouth and into mine as our tongues lap softly against each other.

Her movements quicken. She becomes more eager with the kissing; biting my lip or tongue here and there, she even starts picking up the pace with her hips. And I feel more and more aroused as we carry on. Again, she's the one who breaks apart and starts to kiss downwards. They are more lazy and sloppy this time around, but I didn't care. She moves lower and lower, kissing my clothed chest and eventually makes it near my hard cock. Her glistening, dark eyes fall to mine and I‘m panting, breathless and patiently waiting for her next move. Oh, the things this woman does to me...

Something blares just as she pulls down my sweatpants. Groaning, Josie gets off of me to search out the noise. For fucks sake. My bulge is extremely unmissable and all I can imagine is that tantalising mouth of hers choking on my-

"Shoot. I've got to go. Steve needs me." she rolls her eyes as she scrolls through her phone, tapping away at the brightly lit screen. Great. Steve Haines always has to ruin the fucking moment. I hadn't even heard her talking on the phone – that's how much I've been thinking about her. She always leaves me in such a hazy daze.

With a pained sigh, I pull my pants back up and I get into the drivers seat. Josie easily slides into the passenger side. "Y'know, ever since we've become official, he's been treating me _too_ nicely." she thinks out loud, biting her swollen lip from where I’d just kissed her.

Wait a minute. Did she just say... official?

"-don't get me wrong, it's really sweet to be showered with all of these gifts... but it's so overwhelming. I feel like this is all going to blow up in my face one day." she shudders at the thought of something, strapping herself in.

Official... as in _dating_ official?

"-and he's going to buy me an _apartment_. Did I mention that? It's more closer to his house, but still... an _apartment_?!" her eyes widen and she runs a hand through her messy hair. "I can't believe it myself... we're going to check it out tomorrow." she folds her arms together.

We just shared a fucking beautiful and intimate moment together... did that not mean _anything_ to her?

"And he's even trying to persuade me to let him buy me a new car!" she shakes her head at Steve's manic actions lately. "It's so... crazy: like he's just been throwing money around lately like it means nothing? I don't understand rich people sometimes." she throws her hands up into the air in what I presume is annoyance.

I've heard quite enough. I didn't want to hear about Steve fucking Haines anymore. Or Josie's bewilderment of his creepy and excessive gift-showering. Did she not realise that she is hurting me by saying all of this stupid shit? We've spent so much time together, laughing, joking, talking... having fun and getting to know each other more. I feel different with her; better with her. I've even, dare I say, poured my fucking heart out to her at times. I've just fucking kissed her and hinted about how I feel towards her... and now she's just simply talking about that asshole after we've just fucking _kissed_? Is she that transparent?

"Get out." I cut her off from rambling any further.

Josie turns to look at me for the first time since we had kissed: eyes wide with confusion and her lovely, plump lips are parted in shock. She had been so lost in deep thought over Steve; never once bothering to glimpse over at me whilst doing so. How could she be so selfish right now?

"Excuse me?" she whispers.

"Get out of my truck!" I exclaim, leaning over to open her door for her. I gesture for her to exit and stare at her every move, waiting for her to leave me alone with my torturous thoughts.

"But... T-Trevor..." she utters, reaching out to touch me, but I move myself away before she can do so. Hurt is evident in her eyes along with a side of realisation. "I'm- I didn't-"

"Josie, get the fuck out of my fucking truck! Right. Now." I shout a little louder than before. I can’t help but feel a little betrayed and infuriated at her. We were just sucking each other's faces off and then she has the audacity to dreamily talk about Steve fucking Haines and his dumbass self? Fuck him.

She scoffs, snatching up her bag and unclipping her seatbelt in the process. "Fine. Fuck you, asshole." she grumbles, exiting and slamming the door behind her.

I speed off without another glance nor word to her. I didn't want to see or hear her anymore. I need to stop thinking about her. She's taking over my head and it's frustrating me! But I know what I can do to take my mind off of her. Drugs. Sex. Pissing people off. Flying. Strip club. Setting up another score. Anything at this point is good enough for me, though sex sounds the most appealing out of the options present. Someone needs to sort my boy out as soon as possible.

Whilst I drive down the spiralling roads, I fetch out my phone and search for a specific contact. Ursula's a good fuck. She's a little strange... but that freaky chick sure knows a good time. "How do you feel about some cold, anonymous sex?" I ask, smirking and barely concentrating on the road ahead of me.

"I'll be waiting for you at the marina." she replies, hanging up. I chuck my phone onto the passenger seat and floor the accelerator, passing by a truck driver that honks their horn and shouts something at me that I didn't bother listening to.

Fuck Josie fucking Burton and her fucking hair, and her fucking eyes, and her fucking mouth, and her fucking... Ah! Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her. She's fucking ruining me every single day and I'm not sure whether I like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed trevor’s almost dick appointment! i have assignments due in, a sleep schedule to fuck up again and classes that start at 9 A.M, so until next time pals!


	9. Your Company is Due

"This would look nice, don't you think?" Steve asks.

But I ignore him as I blankly stare at the television ahead, not particularly interested in whatever he has to say nor whatever is showing on the screen. All I can think about is Trevor. It's been another long, painful week without his company and I miss him a lot more than expected. Days haven't been the same without him. He had been bringing some sort of enjoyment throughout my dark days. And now that he's... gone, nothing has been the same. Only worse.

Steve obnoxiously clears his throat. "I said: this would look _nice_ , don't you think?" his voice is sharp and fierce, each word wavering with annoyance. Again I ignore him, not in the mood to speak to anyone right now, except for Trevor. My heart just doesn't feel quite the same. It feels... ridiculously empty and somewhat lost, like there's a gaping hole right in the middle of it. Something is missing. I’m not fulfilled.

An object whizzes past me, only merely inches away from hitting my head, yet it luckily smashes against the wall beside me. A clutter of broken shards from the glass litter the new and incredibly soft carpet, the red liquid drips slowly down the freshly painted walls and I can sense the dramatic change of tension within the room.

"Now look what you've made me do!" he exclaims, gesturing to the mess he has clearly made. I don't bother glancing in his direction; my eyes only follow the droplets of liquid racing each other on the walls. It is way more entertaining than this conversation he is trying to get me to engage in.

He swiftly moves into view; tragically blocking my only source of interest. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" he bares his perfectly, white teeth. I don't flinch nor move a muscle, only stare. It's too harrowing to do anything. My recently low motivation has been engulfing me too much – I can't help but feel weak and defenceless against myself. I’m drowning in my own self pity and I keep replaying past traumatic events constantly in my mind: overthinking about every single situation I can think of and how different they could've gone... what they _should've_ gone.

"-See you aren't even listening to me now!" his voice turns into a mighty shrill at the end of his sentence and he stomps his foot onto the remaining glass, breaking it even more than beforehand.

A large hand grips onto my neck, forcing me to glimpse up at him. Rage radiates off him and dangerously sprinkles some of it onto me. "You haven't been the same since you met Trevor." he spits out, pure disgust and jealousy dancing in his eyes as he releases his hand off my neck as if he had touched something dirty.

"You're being so dramatic." I finally speak up. Though there was truth to his words, I was sick and tired of his obsessive attitude lately.

"Oh, so she finally speaks at the mere mention of Trevor!" he pathetically lets out a sarcastic laugh. "That's rich." he snickers, shaking his head as if to dismiss me.

Standing up from the sofa, I glare up at his towering height feeling only anger towards this person before me. "If you really think there's something going on between me and _Trevor Philips_ , then you are just as tragic as I thought you were. There isn't and never will be anything, Steve. I only like _you_." I lie to him as well as myself. "I've already told you that I'm just going through something right now. But I'd get better sooner if you weren't constantly jumping down my throat at every little thing! Why is it so hard for you to comprehend? My loyalty and heart is with you. How can you not see that?" I touch his arm tenderly, but he shrugs it off.

"I’m going out. Don't fucking follow me." he calls on his way over to the front door. Wasn't planning on it, I thought to myself as I thankfully hear the door slam.

Sighing, I glance over to the mess he has made on the floor and wall in my new apartment. I get up to go into the kitchen to collect supplies to clean it up with, but just as I make it over towards the mess, I hear my phone go off. Dropping all of the objects onto the floor, I race in search of it. And my mind foolishly thought that it's Trevor calling me wanting to make amends.

Once I find the device, the sound stops all of a sudden and my eyes flicker to the missed caller's I.D to see that it had been Daniel calling me. Oh, is all I can think in this moment: disappointment is an understatement of what I felt right now. Suddenly, a text message pops up. _**My office. Pronto.**_ I wonder what he could possibly need or want from me.

***

Walking out of the elevator, I timidly look around at the surroundings, noticing that everywhere seems a little different from when I was here the last time. It doesn't feel like it's been only weeks since taking on this mission, breaking up with Noah and meeting Trevor as well as Steve. It feels like it's been many tedious and terrible years since all of this chaos happened. Was taking this score a good thing for me? Bad? I guess I'll never truly know until the very end of it all. Speaking of which, Steve's birthday is slowly (but surely) lurking around the corners – the time is almost now. And I can't help but think I still have so much left to do before that fateful day...

"Josie, there you are!" I’m pulled away from my thoughts and see a man walking over to me. I don't really recognise nor remember him. "Daniel will be with you momentarily, he's just in a meeting at the moment. Can I offer you any refreshments whilst you wait?" he asks sweetly and I nod, requesting for a water.

As I ponder off into the distance patiently waiting, the man comes back with an icy water bottle. Handing it over to me, I manage to get a glimpse of his name tag on the oversized suit he's wearing: Robert. Now I remember him, he's Daniel's secretary! Poor guy. "Daniel's ready for you by the way." he informs as he's striding away. Taking a sip from the bottle, I make my way over and open the door gently.

Daniel paces back and forth in the dark room. He is nibbling on his lips out of what I can only presume is trepidation. Once he hears the door close, his eyes shoot up to meet mine. He doesn’t appear to be impressed about something. Oh no. I wonder what's pissed him off; he rarely gets mad and when he does it can be pretty frightening. "What happened to my regular updates, Josie?" he demands, still pacing.

"Huh?" I stupidly say, confusion evident upon my facial features.

"For fucks sake... my _updates_!" he flings both arms into the air, spinning around to tower above me. I flinch at the tone of his voice and scowl at him in displeasure. What's with men shouting at me lately? Can't I catch a break for at least once?

"What's there to report other than the fact that me and Steve are together?" I shrug, taking a drink from the bottle and sitting down into one of his couches. I don't see the problem here. Surely he can't be _this_ mad over something like that?

"This team is counting on you Josie and you're acting as if this is some big joke to you!" he yells, slamming his hand onto the wall nearby. Again, I wince slightly at the unexpected noise. Obviously nobody is in a good mood today and I’m clearly everybody's shitty punching bag. Great, just what I need right now.

The silence in the room is thick and drips with intensity and nervousness. Daniel's hand still clutches the wall in what seems like desperation, whereas his other hand is clenched into a fist and he's visibly breathing hard; almost panting. Something must be wrong. Surely.

"Look I’m... sorry." I apologise tentatively. "I should've been more professional and I _will_ provide you with more updates in the future." I promise him sincerely.

Daniel turns around, waving his hand in dismissal. "That doesn't matter right now, Josie. We've... just received news that one of our valuable crew members was killed." he states, walking over to his desk and placing his hands onto his face. "Logan Hemming, I think you met him once or twice, maybe? Anyway, he is- _was,_ a good gunman and an exceptionally resourceful guy." he adds on.

I stand up quickly from shock at the mention of his name. "Logan... Hemming?" I whisper and begin to pace anxiously. "Steve asked me to tail that guy a few weeks ago. I mean, it was unsuccessful but I didn't know that was him! I mean- it didn't register at all... I was-" I run a hand through my hair and groan, angry at myself for not paying more attention to detail and being too engrossed with Steve and Trevor’s lives. I could've done something, but I was too busy playing into their emotions as well as my own.

"I _knew_ it!" he snaps, slapping a hand onto his chair. "That bastard is onto us..." he trails off. "Either that or there's a snake in our little group." he grits his teeth, searching through his drawers for something. He pulls out a file and reads over it for a few moments. "He fucking told me something was up after tailing you two at this restaurant." he tosses the papers down onto the desk. "And I foolishly dismissed it as nothing." he shakes his head.

"Wait... he was spying on _me_ as well as Steve?" I step back, feeling nauseous and quite offended that they had so little faith in me.

"Sometimes." he admits, getting out of his seat. "We had to be sure you were obeying us and Steve... though he did mention you two were getting _too_ cosy." he narrows his eyes at me as if there is something I‘m not informing him.

Scrunching my eyebrows together in bewilderment, "you're joking right? I thought that was part of the _plan_ : get on his good side to find out data and eventually kill him at his damn birthday bash!" I raise my voice, getting slightly infuriated that I’m being perceived as a liar or a double-crosser. Which is very contradictory, I know.

"Hm yes." he mumbles. "Sorry, I’m just a bit apprehensive about everything and everyone right now." he says, folding his hands behind his back. "I just don't want it to be one of those cases where you 'fall in love' with him and then stab us in the back afterwards." he tells me.

Shaking my head, "I have no tolerance for falling for Steve Haines's act, Daniel. My 'no messing around' policy is... going well. I wouldn't betray you for him; my allegiance is to this crew and this crew only." I bullshit him as well as myself. I know that policy is a bunch of little lies, but I _will_ start focusing more on it. Soon. I have to, now knowing that Steve could be onto us.

The room goes quiet again and there is this one question in particular bugging my mind. "You don't think he knows I’m involved right?" If he knew everything already, we are so fucked and Steve will have the upper hand on everyone. Everything could go to shit within seconds if he knew about anything at all.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Daniel fires back. Barely, I think to myself. Yet I slowly nod to let him know I acknowledge him. It's true; Steve does usually have a knack for getting rid of people who have dirt on him as soon as possible.

"I have another client to interrogate soon. But hey, I appreciate this information. Please in future give us updates. We could've-" he pauses, sighing. "Maybe we could've done something to prevent Logan's death: maybe not. Just don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" he reassures and I nod going over to the door.

Flinging the office door open, I see an unrecognisable man with a scarred face on the other side of it. "Ah, Kahn you're early! Come on in." I hear Daniel exclaim behind me. For some strange reason, he suspiciously stares at me on my way out. What's everybody's deal today?

***

Sending a quick and blunt reply back to my Mom, I toss the phone onto the passenger seat and turn off the engine in the cold car. Resting my achy head against the wheel, I close my eyes gently, taking hallow and lengthy breaths to calm myself down. I can sense either a panic attack or a huge mental breakdown coming along, however I can't decipher which one it is going to be. I want it to be neither, but we all know well and truly that I’m not so lucky with these things sometimes.

My brain is frazzled with confusion, guilt, terror yet mostly sadness. Longing for comfort and good company seems to be a luxury lately. I’m just eager for all of this to be over, so I can finally be included with this stupid crew and actually take on bigger and better scores. That, or drop and flee this whole thing before it bites me in the ass in the long run. If I was to do that though, I’d be leaving people I care deeply for behind. Even if they don't necessarily care about me, I’d still miss them dearly...

After leaving Daniel's office, I had to go somewhere to clear my head from all of this mess or else I'd implode (which I'm failing at terribly). I couldn't think of anywhere I wanted to go to within the city, so I just decided to go where my heart was yelling at me to go; back in the Grand Senora Desert in Sandy fucking Shores. This place is slowly growing on me, there are just some things about this location that I have attachments to. Trevor being one of them, I suppose, yet there are other reasons too. More personal.

Out of nowhere, short and choppy gusts of wind whips around the area. Up ahead, there is a chopper with bright, questionable and random graffiti adorning all over the transportation. As it carefully lands, I finally get a glimpse of the person piloting: Trevor fucking Philips. Which should come to no revelation to me as I am at his airfield; still I can’t help but feel intrigued by this man.

"Get in." he commands.

"E-Excuse me?" I try to talk confidently though my croaky voice fails me. Gazing at Trevor's presence and the chopper in shock yet fascination; the two expressions are undoubtedly apparant features upon my face.

"Get in the chopper." he gestures as matter-of-factly.

"But... Trevor..." I utter, not able to find the correct words to tell him at this moment. I have so much to say, yet here I was, dumbfounded as ever and unsure how to even react in this moment.

"Goddamnit Josie, get the fuck in my fucking chopper!" he rolls his eyes and so I get out of the car gently, slowly climbing up onto the passenger side and making sure to clip myself in once I'd sat down.

Taking off into the sky above, I start to feel queasy the higher up we go and my ears don’t stop popping from the alternating altitude. I didn't care as much though, I am more fond of Trevor and how he's actually speaking to _me_.

"Why are you doing this?" I question, wanting to know why he's being nice to me all of a sudden after not seeing or talking to each other for a long period of time. I thought that he was mad at me. I mean, I would be too with the way things turned out the other day. Still, I want to know what's going through his head at this moment.

He raises a hand, "let's just appreciate the scenery. We can talk later." he requests. For a while, we sit together and take in the beauty of the environment below us; pointing out things that caught our eyes or Trevor giving me interesting facts about certain spots.

Eventually, he lands the chopper gracefully and we sit in awkward silence for a small amount of time. I turn to him, wanting to say something and finally get it off my chest, but he's already peeking at me. And he's the first to make a swift movement; leaning more closely to me. I can’t help but feel excitement running through my bones, as I patiently await for his next step. Just as his lips were about to meet mine, someone's phone goes off – ruining yet another moment between us.

This time though, it is Trevor's phone. "Gotta' take this." he mumbles, fishing out his phone and conversing with the other person on the line. I nod, slumping back into the seat lamely. I can’t help but feel slight disappointment. Once he hangs up he scratches the side of his face, groaning. "I have to go." he states, about to get out of the chopper.

I reach for his arm just in time. "I am sorry Trevor: I was selfish and rude. I should've taken your thoughts and emotions into consideration." my voice is barely a whisper. I feel shame for what I did. I was just so nervous after we kissed, I had to vent whatever came into mind. Stupid and pathetic? I know.

"Ah... it's okay. I guess... I should've seen it coming." he sighs, a frown etched on his face.

My heart drops at the sight of him, hence I lean over to place a small kiss onto his stubbly cheek. "I like _you_ , Trevor. I really do." I confess. He gazes down at me in astonishment and I can sense that he wants to do or say something, however he decides against whatever it is and simply smiles at me before leaving the chopper.

Getting out also, I walk back to my car and enter it to be met with warmth from the blazing, setting sun. As I start the engine, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Looking down at the dimly lit screen, I see a text message off Trevor. _**I like u 2**_. A huge smile spreads across my lips and I peep up just as Trevor's truck passes by. He honks the horn and grins at me as he exits the airfield.

Just whilst I’m turning the car around, my phone rings. Thinking that it is Trevor, I pick up almost instantly. "Hey gorgeous! I’m sorry about before, I was just in a _really_ crabby mood, y'know?" Dismay filters through and I mentally scream at the sound of Steve's voice.

"It's fine, babe. Honestly." I reply, placing the phone onto speaker whilst I drive out of the airfield.

"Can you come pick me up from the country club? My ride's _obviously_  not coming for me." he sighs exaggeratedly.

"Sure thing, I'll see you soon!" I say sweetly, trying to end this insanely boring conversation quickly so I can concentrate on the road and think about more important things... like Trevor and this fucking mission. Literally anything but Steve.

" _Also_ will you pick up a few suits for me at Ponsonbys? It's on the way." he asks and I bite my tongue in minor irritation, but oblige to do so.

"Oh and _don't_ forget we're going to look at venues on Monday! I’ll remind you again my little forget-me-not." his enthusiasm and excitement isn’t very contagious as I‘m not particularly in the mood to pretend everything's all sunshine and rainbows between us. He's been very adamant about this birthday party of his lately; constantly droning on about how it's going to be a memorable night for everybody (we already know that) and how happy he is about it. It definitely won't last long, that's for sure.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." I ultimately hang up, staring forward at the road ahead with a knowing and determined smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up for the next chapter homos


	10. Who Are You in the Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains smut in the second section. If that subject isn't for you please only read the first and third sections.

Just after Steve and I had decent sex, he immediately fell asleep. In fact I'm pretty sure he's been asleep for almost 2 hours now. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all for some reason. Every time I close my eyes, sleep never overcomes my senses and so I've literally been staring up at the ceiling, wondering about everything and anything that comes into mind.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and my eyes widen at how booming it is in this quiet room. Shit. I forgot to put it on 'do not disturb'. I just hope I don't wake Steve up, he'll get all pissy and grouchy. Snatching up the blaring phone, I peer at the caller I.D. Trevor is ringing me? How odd. He never usually rings me; he just generally texts me instead. And even then he hardly ever replies. This must be an emergency or something...

Clearing my throat, I press answer. "Clear your schedule, I'm horny." he demands within an instant of answering the phone call. A gasp escapes from my chapped lips. He's... fucking with me right now right? This can't be for real... surely, this is some sort of prank... or mistake... right?

"Excuse me?" I question, very confused, a little irritated yet somewhat aroused by his commanding tone. I glance over at Steve as I've just realised I said that a bit too loudly. Luckily, Steve only stirs a little in his sleep and even lets out a small snore. Thank goodness I haven't woken him up.

Silence is on the other end for a few moments. "Oh fuck. You're not Juliet- uh..." Trevor stammers and I can feel the awkwardness between the two of us: it is so intense that I‘m practically drowning in second-hand embarrassment for him.

I hear a cough, "well, I mean, the offer still... can apply to you... if that's what you want?" he hesitantly asks me. Since I'm in such shock as well as awe from his boldness, I begin to blush profusely. Trevor Philips sure knows his ways around people... sometimes.

"Good night." I hang up with a sigh as I force myself back into reality. I need to remind myself consistently that I'm on a mission; I'm not here to mess around and delay my relationship building with Steve. Time is ticking. I've got to do this for myself as well as the crew – mainly for the crew though. And anyway, I've already been satisfied today. Well... now that I actually think about it, the sex was just mediocre. Not that great, but not too shabby either... I've definitely had worser times.

Rolling my eyes at my conflicted and indecisive self, I gently place my phone back to where it was before and I shut my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. But after a few minutes, I'm hardly having any luck. Again. And I can't help but wonder about Trevor's abrupt and hot offering.

I know I'll be going against my 'not messing around' policy (again), but I guess I can have _some_ fun. I mean, I have to do things I don't particularly want to do with Haines: like being associated with him, doing random and questionable jobs for him here and there and the list goes on. Whereas I want (and crave) to do things with Trevor: like be close to him, listen to him speak and so many other things that I can't list on the top of my head right now. There's a huge difference between having to do something and wanting to do something... sometimes. And Trevor definitely seems like the type to be up for some excitement in the bedroom, especially from the way we kissed each other the other week. Plus, a little fun never hurt nobody: it'll be totally harmless and carefree.

Biting my lip softly, I slip out of the covers and collect the black coat as well as my phone off the floor. I quickly peep back at the bed to spot Steve's peacefully sleeping figure and sigh with relief at how he's managed to stay asleep all this time; even when I was being so noisy before. As I tip-toed out of his bedroom, I put on my cold coat and went on my phone immediately, scrolling through my contacts to Trevor's name. Sucking in a sharp breath of air, debating on this decision for the final time, I tap onto the call button. He picks up after a few seconds.

"So... about that offer."

***

"Why are you all the way out here?" I shout, slamming the car door shut thoroughly. It's absolutely freezing up here! He told me to meet him somewhere near Bayview Lodge in Paleto Forest, which is really far away from not only Steve's place, but Trevor's too. I had to stop for gas on the way here, because I wasn't expecting this type of journey.

This peculiar musky, iron smell radiates off Trevor and I scrunch my nose in displeasure. Lord, sometimes Trevor stinks and I _try_ to mean that in the nicest way as possible. Though, deep down, I sometimes thrive and enjoy his disgusting scents, as weird as that sounds. I then discover the source of the blood and it heavily stains random parts of Trevor’s clothes and even some sections of his toned body. My eyes widen at the dreadful state of him. What the Hell has he been up to?! "Less talking, more smooching." he orders, before I can protest or ask him any invasive questions.

Trevor is obviously a questionable and shady man – there’s no doubt about it. It’s one of the things that I secretly like about him; his whole mysterious and aggressive facade is a definite turn on for sure. But, I don’t normally bother asking about his business unless he mentions it himself. Because what’s the point in pressuring him for answers? That’d only push him away, so it’s better to be patient with Trevor. He’s a complex and conplicated man that I have yet to figure out, which is somewhat captivating to me – it’s definitely one of the things that drives me towards him. Getting the sudden urge to know every inch of his mind, body and soul invades my senses and (as childish and giddy as it sounds) I can’t help but feel exhilaration for what we’re about to do together. 

Striding up, he places his bloody and grazed, warm hands onto my frosty, rosy cheeks. Then he mutters, "God, I've been waiting _so_ long for a moment like this with you." his wild eyes flicker around my astounded face, as if he is trying to decipher something, before crashing his soft lips upon mine. He pulls back after a minute or so to rest his forehead against mine, staring intensely into my eyes and breathing heavily.

Within an instant, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, longing for his body to be close to mine. I want him so badly and I haven't really needed all of this until recently. He's somehow always there in the back of my mind, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get him out of my head. Trevor's just so... treacherous. But I like it.

He presses his lips onto mine again, though this time he places one hand onto my hip and the other tangles itself in my messy hair. Wanting it to be a little more rough, Trevor gets the hint as I try to be a bit more forceful with the kissing, and in response, he grunts before digging his nails into my hip and slightly pulls onto my hair. A faint moan escapes my lips and I can feel his smirk as we continue making out. I can't help but think about how this is so much better than the first time we kissed.

Breaking apart for much needed air, he takes this opportunity to unzip my coat. He moves it aside and whistles in satisfaction. "All this for ya Uncle T?" he admires the sultry light lilac lacy chemise I've been wearing for most of the night.

Not having the heart to tell him that this is what I'd been wearing for Steve too, I decide to bite my lip slowly in reaction to his comment to boost his ego. I didn't even think to change the outfit I had been wearing when I fucked Steve. In fact, I didn't even think that any of this would be happening right now. If you had told me otherwise a while ago, I would've dismissed you. Now look where we all are.

Trevor licks his lips and guides me over to the front of his truck, pushing me on top of the hood. Whilst he undressed himself, my brain couldn't help but drift off elsewhere. What I'm doing isn't wrong. I mean I’m with Steve, but not exactly... and it's only technically temporary. And besides, it's not even a big deal anyway, it's not like he'll ever find out about my affiliation with Trevor. I'm just getting flustered and dramatic right now because I'm becoming nervous about what Trevor will think of me and how I look. I must seem like a horrible disaster right now, I mean, I could've at least brushed my hair on the way or something.

"Hey missy! Move those hands away," Trevor swats at my arms. I hadn't even realised that I had covered myself up. Glancing up at him, I notice he is now shirtless and he has just undone his belt: not quite finished with getting his pants fully down just yet. Sadly. He gets on top of me and glares. "Don't hide your beauty away. Flaunt it, Josie." he sternly tells me, a hand swiftly moving up my thigh and the other traces patterns on my breasts.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I can see that my nipples are getting hard through the nightwear from his touch as well as the cold air. " _Mhmm_... if only you could see yourself in this moment." he hums in appreciation. "You look so seductive and adorable at the same time. Only you can manage to do something like this," his hand on my thigh began to ride the chemise up my body. "No panties? Mmm... even hotter." he’s breathless at the sight of me and it actually makes me feel quite confident about myself. For once.

As he continues to tentatively lift up the chemise, my confidence then runs down immensely. Being a small breasted girl can have its perks sometimes for sure, but that doesn’t mean I’m not insecure about them. I mean they're small, only a mere B cup: not exactly anything interesting. Noah used to complain about them all the time; always stating his unwanted opinions and always telling me to go and get a boob job, because they are too 'flat' for him. Steve, on the other hand, hasn't really bothered with them before – he's more into simple fucking and blow jobs. Which can be a bummer for me sometimes. 

Once the fabric is off of me, I lie naked and freezing on top of Trevor's bonnet. I turn my head to the side to stare at a bunch of trees, not wanting to look at Trevor nor myself anymore. I feel embarrassed and I understand he just told me to accept myself, but I can hear Noah's little nagging voice in my head. And I can't help but feel overwhelmingly cautious, as my mind horribly flashes back to that gruesome guy in the bar. It feels like every little thing from my past is suddenly coming out of nowhere within the trees to pester me, to haunt me, to remind me...

Why now?

Why here?

Why?

"Look at me." Trevor commands, pulling me away from my poisonous mind. Slowly turning my head to look back at him, his eyes are sparkling: almost as bright as tonight's starry sky. They are wonderful, but hungry with lust. "Every bit of you is beautiful, you got that?!" his voice is clear and drips with annoyance, however I can sense a bit of sadness to the tone. "The things you do to me drive me even more insane. You are fuckin' gorgeous, baby girl." he states, glimpsing down at me with adoration. Erratically, he sniffs my neck and sighs in gratitude.

Blushing profusely, I‘m not so sure what to reply nor think. He quickly pecks my lips, before leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down to the valley of my breasts. A hand grips tightly onto one boob; yanking harshly at my nipple and squeezing it whenever he pleased. Another hand is sweetly stroking my clit. Whilst he sucks and licks around my other boob, soft whimpers escape from my mouth from the amount of pleasure I am feeling from his skilful movements.

Trevor then moves his lips upwards; towards my neck and grazes his teeth ever-so-lightly on my skin. Just as he begins to suck on a sensitive part of my neck, his fingers that are playing with my clit now plunge into my pussy, swiftly pumping three fingers in and out of me with ease from how wet I am for him. " _Fuck_ , you feel so hot on my fingers. Imagine how you'll feel once my hard cock is inside that sweet, _sweet_ pussy of yours." Trevor utters against my skin, as he starts to kiss along my jawline. I moan, almost saying his name at the delicious thought.

"Why don't you come and find out then?" I boldly ask, blinking slowly at him a few times. Trevor stops his gestures suddenly, watching me as I reach down for his hand that now rests on my pubic bone and drag it towards my lips, innocently sucking the thick, bloody fingers with my juices on it. He gulps and peers down at his jeans quickly, before looking back at me. Within seconds, he uses his other hand to tug them down as well as his underpants. I stop sucking his fingers and instead gawk at his dick in awe when it springs free: it is thick, fat and longer than the average. Definitely way bigger than Noah's, but not exactly as long as Steve's was; his was more skinnier though.

Trevor picks up his dirty, bloody denim jacket and digs for something from the many pockets. "Ah fuck!" he curses, throwing it back down onto the ground. "I've left the fucking condoms back at home!" he rolls his eyes, clearly agitated with himself.

"Oh well, I'm on the pill anyway... so we should be fine." I reassure him, sitting up and wrapping my arms around his tense neck, to pull him closer to me again since I miss and long for more of his luxurious touch. I'm almost positive that everything will be okay, and if I have any doubts, I'll just grab the morning after pill sometime later at the clinic nearby the apartment. And to check for any S.T.I's whilst I'm there too... just to be sure.

"You're making Uncle T very happy!" he exclaims, pressing a hasty kiss onto my lips before getting into position. Excitement grows and flutters around my stomach, as he delicately sinks himself inside me. I can hear Trevor groan as my head and eyes roll back because the feeling of this is sensational. And hopefully it'll get even better.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh, you're _tight_." he hisses, faintly moving out of me. He pumps his penis a few times, before beginning to tease me – moving his dick between and around my entrance, but not making the effort to actually get on with it.

"Fuck me. Now." I seethe through gritted teeth unexpectedly, starting to get annoyed from his irritating taunting. I just need him so badly and I didn't want him to play any games with me right now – I'm too sexually frustrated for any mocking at the moment.

Trevor's eyes flicker with a gaze that I'm not completely sure of and I can see them darken a little. It’s a beautiful mixture and I can get lost in that particular look anytime of the day. Without hesitation, he plummets his hard cock into my drenched pussy and constantly thrusts rapidly. Many moans leave my lips and I wrap my legs around his waist yearning for even more of this blissfulness and this position allows him to sink deeper into me.

"So wet... for _me_." Trevor moans clearly out of breath, placing both of his arms on each side of my head and glancing down at me with a menacing smile. Dipping his head down, he bites my bottom lip and gratingly drags it before letting go.

He moves his lips over to my right ear, "do you know how fucking _sexy_ you look right now?" he whispers, using a hand to stroke my left cheek as he continues to fuck me, "with your hair all sprawled out on _my_ truck, your lips _so_ swollen and your eyes _never_ leaving mine- God... you're fucking tits are _perfect_ and you're so, so _beautiful_." he mumbles, nibbling on my ear lobe.

Biting my lip, I feel truly nice about myself for once. Even my self-doubts begin to soothe out by each and every word of his. I guess Trevor manages to have that effect on me; he brings out a different side to me and I kinda love it.

"Scream, baby. Do it for your creepy Uncle." he grumbles, hitting this certain spot which makes my back arch and I let out a screech from the immense feeling of thrill and joy. He carries on slamming into that same place, so I sit up to wrap my arms around his neck and jump slightly, moving my hips into his, causing Trevor to moan out loud.

Taking advantage of his open mouth, I shut my eyes and move my hands to cup his cheeks, pushing my tongue inside and swirl it around, tasting small hints of blood here and there. I bounce a little on his fat cock as he thrusts into me: quick and choppy. Our moans are washed away as I pursue my actions. He walks forward until my back hit something hard; my guess is that it's the tree closest to Trevor's truck, since the feeling on my back is rugged.

Large hands grasp both of my thighs, his nails digging brutally into my skin. But the pain is bearable, in fact, it is somewhat gratifying. Releasing from his lips, I lift my head back slightly, letting out a soft whine as I can sense that I'm going to cum very soon. Especially at this pace and with the way he keeps smashing all the right places.

"I can feel you clenching. Don't you fucking cum just yet, Josie." Trevor snaps, purposefully slowing down the pace. I open my eyes and groan as his movements are pure agony, each nudge is painfully reluctant and I almost start to beg for more. Trevor bends down to press a sharp kiss to my throat, chewing a little on the skin there, whilst he cautiously places his penis in and out of me. Even though I lowkey love it, it's starting to become excruciating.

Wanting more motion, I know I'm going to have to beg for it. "Please... I've been a _very_ good girl." I cunningly run my hands over my tits, pulling at the nipples and squishing the two together. Trevor growls and swats my hands away, holding my arms tightly above my head with one hand.

Readjusting his other hand on my thigh, "you're a _sweet_ girl, ain't ya?" he stares down at me darkly, his chest visible with sweat and panting heavily. I admire the way he looks within this moment; the way that the moonlight hit parts of his grumpy face and how his eyes have this intoxicating glisten to them... it is breathtaking and I’m drawn into his whole aspect. Like I said before, there's just something about him. And I really love it.

"Then show me what you've got, big boy." I comically wink and giggle at him. With a swift lick of his lips, he hurtles himself back inside my cunt: repeatedly fucking me even harder and faster than beforehand. I am a moaning mess and I have to shut my eyes from the total contentment I’m receiving.

"Eyes on me, Josie." Trevor's grip on my arms become even more strained and they are hurting from being above my head for so long. But I didn't care about any of the aches I’m experiencing elsewhere presently. All I care about is Trevor. Opening my eyes, I peer up at Trevor to see he is staring right back at me. As we ogle at one another, he proceeds to fuck me senseless; rhythmically going in and out, over and over, until I can feel that sensation building up again.

He knowingly smiles, peppering my face with multiple kisses. "Cum for me, baby girl." he mutters into my ear. One long shriek slips from my mouth and I droop my head down to bite onto his shoulder, scraping my nails down his back as I came.

"Oh _Josie_..." he grunts, shooting his heavy load into me shortly afterwards. He lets go of my arms above my head and I immediately wrap them around his chest, trying to catch my breath. He wraps his arms around me too and moves us away from the tree he had me against. We stay in this spot for some time, until we stop gasping for air. I lift my head up from his shoulder and place a lazy peck to his Adam's apple, before sliding myself off him and unreeling my legs from his waist, so I can easily jump down.

Just as he is about to pull his underpants and jeans back up, I get down onto my knees and suck the remaining cum off his semi. "All clean." I state once I finish lapping it all up. Now standing, I smirk at him as he peeps at me in awe.

"Oh... my." he whispers, pulling me in for another hug and caressing my hair with one hand, whilst the other rests on my lower back. I smile and hug him again, loving the way he tightly holds me to his muscular chest. He lets go of me and starts getting dressed. I merely watch him from afar, still in a hazy daze. Just as I turn around to search for my clothes in the darkness, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"You're fucking amazing, do you know that?" Trevor murmurs, kissing the back of my neck and I roll my eyes playfully, but a small smile is on my lips. I finally spot my chemise and coat amongst the ground, so I get changed with the generous help off Trevor.

***

On the ride back to my apartment, I can't think properly at all. My head is flittering with wild thoughts as I drive through the afternoon buzz. I guess I am just in an amazed daze from everything that's happened lately.

Finally pulling up to the parking lot, I park the car and head towards the entrance. Eventually, I make it up to my apartment complex and unlock the door, pushing it open. I enter and close the door softly with a dreamy sigh. I bite my lip as I think back to the fresh memories between Trevor and I. Wow, just... wow. He really knows what-

Stopping in my tracks, I notice a familiar set of hair sat on the chair on the far side of the room and my face drops. My heart begins to thump inside my chest as I remember. He gets up from the seat ever-so-slowly and turns to stare at me, naturally swirling a glass of what looks like whiskey in his hand. Dread is all I can feel from his icy demeanour and I’m too shocked to do or say anything right now.

"Nice of you to _finally_ show." Steve spits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josie would scream at my mama for that dick


	11. Rumour Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains some depictions of domestic violence in the first section. Please read with caution.

Silence invades every inch of the apartment. Each eerie area contains altering shades and tones of sickening quietness: jolting only fright around my body. The vile hushes surround the two of us as I feel shame, selfishness, sorrow but most of all stupidity. I should've remembered. I can't believe I forgot that we were supposed to be searching for venues this morning. How can I be so ultimately blind by temptations, yet so fully aware of the consequences?

Whilst I stand here dumbfounded, Steve cooly finishes off the rest of his whiskey with one noisy guzzle. Loudly, he sets down the empty glass onto the table beside him, making the torturous stillness scramble into something even more sinister than before. Steve gestures for me to take a seat on the couch and I gingerly oblige, not wanting to irritate him even more.

Casually, Steve gladly takes a seat near me and spreads his arms out. He is quiet for a moment, contemplating something, before finally speaking up: "Where... did you go last night?" his passive aggressive actions juxtapose his serene voice; it's way too calm and soft for my liking and it petrifies me. What is he going to do to me?

"Nowhere." I answer a little too quickly, peering down quickly to double check that my long coat is zipped up to hide any possible marks. It is, thank fuck. I should've waited a few more seconds before replying... he's going to see right through me. Or maybe he already has this whole time and I've been acting like a complete and utter fool all along... Shit. I gulp nervously as he immediately stands up and scrunches his nose in displeasure, obviously not finding my answer to be satisfactory.

"C'mon Josie, don't play dumb now. I _know_ you went somewhere last night, baby." he taunts, starting to circle around me as if I'm his prey he's stringing along for now. "I’m an intelligent man, Josie. I know more things than you'll _ever_ know." he adds on, a weird smile upon his lips. I can't shake off this strange feeling that he knows about everything.

"Name." he randomly blurts out.

"What?" I scowl, confused. Who's name does he want and what does he want it for?

"Look." he sighs exaggeratedly, stopping in front of me to fold his hands together. "You and I both know that you've been trickling off to get good dicking lately. That's why you're all... _distant_ and _closed off_ with me." he speaks patronisingly, a look of repulsion on his facial expression. "So just give me a name, Josie. And this will all go away." his voice is sickly sweet; every word drips with disgust and venom as he tentatively begins to walk around me again, his eyes never leaving my figure once.

"I-" I try to swallow the lump in my throat away, but miserably fail as salty tears begin to delicately form in my eyes. I glimpse frantically around the environment in hope and desperation – needing a bit of guidance, a clue, an escape route, anything. "There's no one, babe. I swear-"

"Give me a _fucking_ name!" Steve demands, stopping right in front of me yet again. My mind races with names, faces, people and places. I will never say Trevor's name. But I need a name, fast. But who's? I can't just pick anybody's own name willingly from a hat and gleefully notify him. No, he can't do this to me. I can't choose...

He raises a hand. "Noah!" I whimper, watching the hand intently. "N-Noah Lacroix." I breathe out, flinching at the nearing hand.

"You fucking slut!" he seethes, connecting the back of his hand onto my cheek. The forceful slap causes me to loose balance and tumble sideways on the couch. I timidly touch the stinging cheek, peeping up at Steve in horror as my mind menacingly flickers back to that nightmare. He kicks the coffee table in anger, letting it slide across the room and fall over: smashing it into many pieces. "I _knew_ it!" he roars and points a shaky finger at me, his chest heaving and body glistening with perspiration.

Once again, a bitter silence lurks within the room with the exception of Steve's heavy panting. My hand limply falls to my side, as my cheek is too hot to hold and my face is wet with terrified tears. I don't move a single body part when Steve makes his way over to me. Heart hammering and breathing quickening, he gently crouches down to my height and tenderly caresses my painful cheek.

"I don't think I can trust you anymore baby." he whispers, his thumb lightly tracing patterns on the cheek he just assaulted merely minutes ago. And I swear my heart almost stops at those words. This can't be happening. I've (kinda) failed my mission, with just less than a week to go before his masquerade ball. I can't believe it. Sure, there are alternatives to completing this mission... though this was _supposed_ to be the simpler option. Now I'll have to go into his birthday bash, guns blazing and a messy ending for us all. That's if I even make it out of here alive.

"But I guess there's _some_ hope for you yet, my darling." he mutters, pressing a hasty kiss to my temple. My eyes shoot up to meet his, however he isn't staring back at me, he's just simply staring at the wall ahead. "I have one last job for you and this _may_ make me trust you..." he trails off, pondering. All of a sudden, his unreadable eyes bore into mine; a sheepish and creepy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Whilst I'm dealing with Mr. Lacroix, you are going to spy on our _good friend_ Trevor Philips." he informs, his thumb slightly digging into my cheek making it more agonising and I have to shut my eyes from the discomfort.

An abhorrent gut feeling appears at the pit of my stomach and I start to feel nauseous. "W-What for?" my voice trembles with fear, sadness and a little bit of loathing.

A humourless chuckle escapes his lips, "him and his shitty crew are planning something big. I just haven't figured it out yet." he pauses to think, before peering back into my eyes with a fake, bright grin. "With your dazzling wit and captivating desire, I’m sure you can find out. Can you do that for me, baby?" he asks, vaguely pouting.

With a single nod, he cheers before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. "I've got bigger fish to fry now sweetie." he pulls away, stroking my tangled hair. "Good luck with Trevor, you'll need it with that asshole, as you know." he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, then his eyes widen. " _Oh_! And give this to him, will you?" he pulls something out of his pocket, a white envelope, and shoves it into my hand. "Tell him it's a little thank you for that stakeout." he winks. "Also, thank _you_ so much for doing this last thing for me, baby. You're so kind." he smiles warmly at me, tapping my nose before standing up. It's not like I had a choice anyway.

Blithely, Steve saunters towards the front door. He stops and turns back. "Oh and Josie?" he calls out. I cautiously nod, awaiting for whatever else he has to do or say. "You might want to put an ice pack on your cheek. Looks quite bad what you did there." he advises with a spine-chilling smirk, before closing the door behind him. I grit my teeth in infuriation, wishing I could've defended myself from him yet it would've easily blown my cover or made everything worse.

I then think back to Noah and Trevor.

I don't deserve Trevor: he deserves somebody much better than me. I can't believe I have to spy on him, of all people. He's... well, I'm not exactly sure what we are, nevertheless I know that I really like him. And now I'm going to have to shatter everything with him, all thanks to Steve. My heart hurts at the thought of Trevor leaving my life again. I guess he doesn't have to know that I'm going to spy on him... right? I can do this without him finding out, surely. And Noah? Noah doesn't deserve to die - or be dealt with, as Steve puts it - I need to do something about this before Steve gets to him. Yes, he was a terrible fiancé and yes, he hurt me emotionally/mentally countless of times. But that doesn't mean he has to die. I will not let Steve do this.

***

Walking into the reception sector of my old, dreadful apartment building, the receptionist sits up at the sight of me. "Long time, no see!" they exclaim, waving and smiling.

Subtly waving back at them, "I'm really sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to find Noah." I brief them, not bothering to hear their answer before heading up the stairs. I dash up the numerous amount of stairs, regretting not taking the elevator instead – I thought that this would be much quicker, evidently I'm mistaken (as always).

Finally making it to the hallway of the multiple apartments we shared once upon a time, I let out a deep breath. And just as I'm about to near the door to the apartment we shared once upon a time, the door unexpectedly opens and Noah steps out. Alongside him is a girl, not just any girl, Genevieve. His hands are intertwined with hers and their huge smiles falter at the trifling sight of me.

"Josie, my goodness! Are you alright?" Genevieve queries, instantly noticing my unkempt and disgusting appearance: tear-stained face, a bruised cheek, knotted hair and the same clothes that I have been wearing since last night. I’m a clutter of untidiness, I already know that, nevertheless I had to come here as fast as I can to divert Noah's safety. This is way more important than my so-called presentation right now.

Standing back and ignoring her comment, my eyes widen at the sight of these two... unconditionally different characters standing before me. Suddenly, all the pieces start to fit together perfectly; things begin to add up and make a lot more sense than beforehand. I snap my head up at the pair.

" _You_." I point to Genevieve, shaking my finger at her. "You've been- I thought- We were-" I try to make even more sense of it all, my head spinning with lots of thoughts and it begins to hurt after the traumatic day I've encountered so far.

"And _you_?" I swirl towards Noah, who stands frozen, still in surprise from my presence. "How could- My best friend? You-" I stride up to him, having the appalling urge to hit him as well as vomit at all of this. I refrain from doing so and lamely stand there in bewilderment and betrayal.

"We were going to tell you, Josie." Genevieve speaks carefully, reaching out to touch me but I step backwards, scared of any contact right now. Especially due to Steve's peculiar but nasty actions from before.

"So this is why you've been ignoring me, huh?" I murmur, eyes ogling at the murky carpeted floor. Here I was thinking that I’m the bad friend, apparently I’ve been wrong all this time. I’ve just been the joker in the pack of cards all along. Like usual, I’m being played for a pathetic clown. Greedily, an unpleasant thought pops into my head about leaving them be and letting Steve carry out with his devilish plans. I drown that atrocious thinking out of my brain, and instead, try to focus at the situation at hand here.

"How about we talk about this in a more private manner?" Genevieve suggests with a small, generous smile. She nudges Noah for confirmation and all he does is nod in agreement, still stunned.

"There's no time." I shake my head multiple times, tears blurring my vision. "You need to leave the country for a while." I babble. "Noah's in danger. There's no time to explain, please just-" I pause to fetch the rest of the money Daniel had given to me from my coat pockets and outstretch my arm for them to take the wad of cash, "take it all, _please_... you're running out of time." I plea, misery and hopelessness clear upon my facial features.

"Josie, stop being ridiculous!" Noah snaps, rolling his eyes at my pitiful gestures. "You're being so dramatic. I’m not in any type of danger at all. Just... leave us alone, alright?" he shouts and I cower at the harsh volume. He tries to walk away, pulling Genevieve with him, yet I manage to catch his arm just in time.

"If you don't take this you'll d-die! _Please_... it's all my f-fault, I'm s-so sorry! I shouldn't have done it and this is my w-way of f-fixing it. I'll explain absolutely _everything_ to you once it's over and s-safe, but for now, get out of here. P-Please, I’m b-begging you!" I urge, clutching onto his arm in despair.

Genevieve glances at me and then back at Noah, her eyes wondering between the two of us for a while. "Take it." she sternly commands to Noah out of the blue. He seems taken back by her choice of words.

"What? _No_! She's just jealous and-" Genevieve cuts him off by taking the cash out of my trembling hands. "Gen, you can't be serious!" he throws his hands into the air in disbelief.

"We'll leave as soon as possible, Josie. I _assure_ you. Thank you for this... and I'm sorry." she sympathetically smiles at me, before ushering and rushing Noah back into the apartment to collect (what I assume) some belongings and any other vital things needed for the journey ahead of them. Exiting the building steadily, I feel some relief wash over me. Knowing that they are going to make it somewhere more secure than this location and away from Steve Haines, puts my mind at some sort of tranquility for now.

Despite everything, maybe I was wrong before. Maybe I’m still the bad friend after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work n college has me sO fuckin tired....... how does one function healthily n normally when participating with society


	12. Wandering Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains smut in the second and third sections. If that subject isn't for you, then please only read the first section. Thank you. 
> 
> P.S: Trevor's P.O.V is in the third section.

Trevor's daily schedule is... quite melodramatic, usually eventful and very irregular to say the least. He's all over the place! One hour he's hanging out at his common whereabouts – his strip club or trailer, then all of a sudden he's heading off to random places in Los Santos or Sandy Shores to meet with peculiar and (probably) shady people.

These past two days I’ve been concentrating on spying on Trevor, to please Steve as well as to keep Daniel satisfied with the relationship status. It's been somewhat intriguing and a little exhausting for me, however not exactly informative for Steve. Whatever he may or may not be planning, it could've already taken place without my acknowledgement because I can't seem to predict or get a grasp of Trevor's movements. It's not really surprising that he's such an inconsistent man; he's always (somehow) one step ahead whereas I feel like I'm several years behind.

How does he even keep up or even live with such a crazy lifestyle? _Drugs_ _and_ _booze_ , the voice in the back of my mind answers my rhetorical question. I roll my eyes at myself.

"Why do you _never_ fucking listen to me?" Steve's irritating voice asks at the other end of the line.

Sitting up in the seat unexpectedly, my brain scrambles around to try and figure out what he'd said. Though, it fails me so I shut my eyes tightly and bite my lip. "Sorry... I was lost in thought." I blurt out the truth.

"You're lucky I'm in a decent mood today." he sighs. "I _said_ I’m tired of waiting around for this bastard to give us a clue: you need to go inside and find us something worth our time. I _need_ the plans by the end of the week." he demands.

"I’m trying. It's just-" I get interrupted before I can make up an excuse.

"Listen, I don't give a shit if you have to suck his stinky dick for information. Just get it for me and this will be over. Got it?" he orders.

"I suppose-" but he hangs up before I can speak the rest of my thoughts.

With an audible huff of annoyance, I step out of the car and glare at the building ahead of me that I've been unwillingly staring at for the past hour or so. The Vanilla Unicorn. Trevor's regular hang out, and shockingly, he's managed to stay in this one location for a while now.

Making sure that the car's locked, I take my time walking towards the property. The thought of seeing Trevor face-to-face, instead of from afar, excites me. But it also terrifies me. What if he's suspicious of me? What if he knows? What if he doesn't want to see me?

Gulping away my overbearing thoughts as I near the entrance, I take a deep, shaky breath before confidently striding past the security guard and inside. I’m met with the heavy smell of cheap perfume, liquor and (mainly) horny people. The music blasts an old pop song I actually like and haven't heard in a while; the beat buzzes heavily underneath my shoes and it makes me want to dance to the rhythm.

Ignoring my impulses for now, I scan the packed room for any sign of Trevor. I know he's in here somewhere, because his truck is still out front and I would've easily spotted him from a mile away. He's undoubtedly a noticeable man. My eyes follow a couple that gain access through a robed doorway via another bouncer. Maybe he's back there somewhere. He's got to be, surely.

Boots pounding against the floor, I pace over to them in determination. "Excuse me, is there a Trevor Philips in there?" I question, using my thumb to point in the direction of the corridor next to me.

"Indeed there is. But he's in a meeting right now, so I can't let you through that way I'm afraid. Boss' orders." they inform with a sympathetic smile. Shit. I need to think of something fast.

"Wait... the meeting's already started?" my eyes widen in fake bewilderment and I place both hands onto my head in exaggerated disappointment.

"Yes ma'am. About 20 minutes ago, if that." they recall.

" _20_ _minutes_ _ago_?" I step back. "You're going to have to let me in. _Please_. He's going to be so pissed that I’m late!" I plea, gripping onto their shirt in a sharp cry for desperation. They awkwardly cough at the proximity.

"Okay... _okay_!" they snap, swatting my hands away from them. "I'll let you in... just calm down." they uneasily state, stepping aside to let me pass. "If you just go up ahead there's a dressing room, and then to your right is a door at the far end. He should be in there." they explain and I nod gratefully, before rushing past them in a mock hurry.

As I trudge down the steps, I approach a nicely decorated yet small dressing room. There's a woman preparing herself in there; applying mascara to her long eyelashes. She peers over at me with raised eyebrows, obviously confused at the sight of me being in here. "Are you new?" she asks.

"Oh no, I’m just here to see Trevor." I say, with a small smile.

" _Ah_. His mouth is a wonderful instrument." she sighs dreamily. I awkwardly nod, feeling unnecessarily jealous. She ruffles her hair, before getting up from the seat. "Anyway, I gotta' be on stage now. Enjoy your dick appointment, sweetie!" she cheerily calls out, waving to me before stalking away with grace.

I knew Trevor slept around, I mean- just the other night he was meant to call somebody else instead of me; so it _should_ be no astonishment to me. Though, I can't help _but_ feel particularly infuriated and a little greedy. I know I shouldn't, because it's none of my business who he chooses to have sex with and we’re not together, therefore I shouldn't care. But that's the thing: I _do_ care. And I hate it.

Rolling my eyes at myself again, I turn right and see a door at the far end and another on the right. As I pass by it, I see the woman from before twirling and enthralling around on the metal pole; putting on an awestruck performance to the onlookers. Wow, she's incredibly talented: I don't think I even have the upper body strength to do such a thing.

Shaking my head to remind myself what I'm here for, I finally head over to the door. Just as I'm about to rattle the door open, to see who or what's in the room, I hear a loud voice from behind it. "Sounds kinda fruity, if you ask me." It's definitely Trevor's voice.

"Nobody asked you. Look, this is our only hope; you control traffic in this town, you control the streets. I think it could work." an unrecognisable person speaks.

"It _will_ work. As long as we're ready to move _now_." another person replies. "C'mon, I'll take you to the equipment." they say, moving closer to the door and I scurry away from it, turning back around the corner as quickly as I can in order to act as if I just made it here.

Footsteps approach and I catch an old guy's eye, hobbling around the corner with a walking stick. He peeks up at me with a muddled look at my presence. All of a sudden, Trevor marches around and abruptly stops himself from continuing as soon as his eyes gaze into mine.

" _Josie_?" his voice is shockingly soft; unlike before.

"Sorry... have I caught you at a bad time?" I query, biting my lip gently as I start to feel a little intimidated by his sharp and intimate stare.

Briskly, he looks over to the decrepit guy, whom just rolls his eyes at the knowing sight of us, then Trevor catches my eye again. "I'll be waiting in the car. Don't be _too_ long." the aged guy mumbles bitterly, limping away. Before Trevor can even open his mouth to speak, two other gentlemen near us. They ogle at me for a minute or so and then at Trevor quizzically, who is still gawking at me in some kind of wonder.

"Who's this, T?" a young, attractive black man ponders.

"Yeah, who's this? A newbie in the making? Poor soul." the dark-haired adult comments with a humourless chuckle. I fight the difficult urge to roll my eyes.

" _No_." Trevor bares his teeth at the middle-aged man, clearly annoyed. "She's- this is Josie." he introduces me, so I give them a little wave and a cumbersome smile.

"I'm Michael, but I'm sure the girl can speak for herself though Trevor." he claims, patting his shoulder.

"Franklin. Nice to meet you." he leans over to outstretch a hand to me and I shake the smooth hand. He lets go within seconds, "anyway T, I'm out. I got shit to do now." he lazily motions a goodbye before exiting.

"Yeah, what he said." Michael dismisses the whole so-called meeting with a flick of a wrist and leaves too.

Silence endures us. I feel his hungry eyes on me as I continue watching Franklin and Michael clear off. Who are those people? A low and lengthy growl emits from Trevor's mouth. Stalking closer to me, he roughly grips my neck: forcing me to focus on him. He slyly licks his lips and beams, "I've been wondering when you were gonna' show." a finger lightly traces circles near my jawline, causing me to shiver at the mere touch.

"I've been busy." I simply return. It was the truth, after all.

"Mmm. So have I, baby." he mutters, pressing his hot forehead against mine and is breathing heavily already. Suddenly, he dips down and presses his lips onto mine. I cave in (no shocker there) forgetting what I've come here to do and envelop my arms over his waist, purposefully thrusting his hips against my own. He grunts and squeezes my neck tightly, making me bite his lip at the painful pleasure. Gently, he lets go of the slight choking to move the hand downwards; towards my breasts and he savagely squishes one, trying to push my bra away through the turtleneck sweater I’m currently wearing.

Wanting to gain a bit more control and direction, I break the kiss and spin us around so that I can have the upper hand. I shove him up against the wall, with a flirtatious smile. "Don't _I_ get to play a little?" I grill, pouting and stroking his face tentatively. "Be fair now, daddy." I utter, trailing a titillate hand towards his hardening crotch. I can see Trevor's hands shake with excitement, as he guides them around my waist. Just as I teasingly tickle at the band of his jeans, I pull back. "Don't you got some place to be?" I whisper, with a cunning smirk and tilt my head deliberately.

Trevor checks the clock with a jolt of surprise and an exasperated groan in arousal. "You better wait here for me. I'll be back _very_ soon." it sounds more like a threat than a command. I don't really mind either way. "We'll finish this." he grits his teeth angrily and I give him a small grin.

"Oh I’m counting on it." I retort to him. He clenches his fists, storming away, though glimpses back at me just before he bolts out with this intoxicating glint in his eyes that makes me wonder if I'll ever get to _really_ know the man that's Trevor Philips.

Once he's out of complete sight, I dash into the room where the gathering was previously held and search all over the place in a keen frenzy. Eyes speeding back and forth on the floor and inside the drawers to find anything in particular. Not having any luck with designs of the plans or any files of importance, I start to give up. Maybe Steve's got it wrong this whole time – or maybe Trevor's better at hiding things than I thought.

Observing the room once more in hope, my eyes stop at a whiteboard with a lot of writing and minimal doodles. And there it is. The plans surveying back at me all this time, in plain and obvious sight, just like Trevor. Eagerly snapping a myriad of photographs on my phone, I prepare a message to Steve.

Rushes of guilt and betrayal wither throughout me and I stumble back, clutching onto the desk to catch myself in the nick of time. What am I doing? I can't do this to Trevor. He's... I just can't and I won't: Trevor doesn't deserve this. Deleting the text altogether, I slump down onto the tattered couch feeling only shame.

***

"GET OUT!" a voice bellows throughout the establishment, waking me up immediately and I glance around in fright, wondering where the voice came from and where I am. I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep; I can't remember hardly anything – the date or what time it is. I feel so groggy and everything feels so heavy at the moment, yet I blame that on the nap I suppose I took.

"Hey! I said _out_ you fucking twat!" I recognise it to be Trevor's voice, though more aggressive and full of hatred. Finding my phone on the floor, I squint against the bright screen to be able to see several messages off Trevor, another from my Mom, the time and date. Memories from hours ago appear clear and fresh in my mind, so I faintly relax as I remember where I am etcetera. I also note that the building is silent – loud chart music is no longer playing like usual, which is odd.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes a crazed-looking Trevor, chest heaving and very sweaty. "Are you alright?" I enquire with a loud yawn and stretch my arms until I hear satisfying cracks.

"Yeah, I- I thought you'd left." he sighs with what I presume is relief. He makes his way over to the couch and sits down, happily spreading his legs apart as he casually slouches and gawks at me.

"A promise is a promise." I give him a tired smile. He nods his head at that statement, but doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything else. Instead, his eyes squint at something on my face.

"What's that?" he interrogates, pointing a finger to my cheek. I open the camera on my phone to check what it is that he's pointing to. The foundation that was once on my cheek has now disappeared. My eyes widen faintly and I peep down to where I was napping and see that some of the make-up has transferred itself onto it. "It was Steve wasn't it? That little-"

"No!" I exclaim, shutting him up instantly. I lock my phone and directly face him, looking into his eyes. "When we were... y'know, I scraped it on the tree. I didn't realise I had even done it until the next day." I lie with a mere shrug and a reassuring smile. "You should see my back too, it's even worse than this." I add on, telling the truth. My back has scratches, a few lumps and cuts here and there, although in comparison, it doesn't hurt as much as Steve's nasty hit.

"Mmm... maybe fucking on a tree wasn't such a good idea." he wonders off for a moment, his mind distancing itself elsewhere. "But luckily for us, I made closing time early. So we," he pauses to snake his arms around my waist and simply pulls and lowers me onto his lap, "have this place all to ourselves, baby girl." his tone lowers.

"Do _we_ now?" I raise my eyebrows in curiosity and wonder. "And what exactly do you have in mind for tonight?" I tease, placing my hands on top of his shoulders, feeling his muscles tighten at the touch.

"You can't even _imagine_ the scenarios I’ve been thinking of ever since the other night." he growls hotly and my eyes can't help but close at the beautiful sound of it.

"Oh yeah?" I open an eye and watch him pull me closer, so my stomach is near his. "Enlighten me then, _Mr_. _Philips_." I fire, shutting my eye and wrapping my legs around his back for stability.

"I've envisioned tying you up and gagging that pretty mouth of yours..." his fingers trail my lips softly. " _And_ eating that tasty cunt, until your hands fist my hair and your toes curl from delectation..." his eyes search mine, with a delicate leer. " _Or_ I could just bend you over that desk there and fuck you right now..." he trails off again, his fingers now digging onto my lips. I cling onto each and every word that spouts from his mouth, my heart blooming wildly at the thoughts. "But all I know," he leans down so his lips are near my ear, "is that I want to fucking tear you apart." his breath warms it and I blush profusely at his comment.

"Is that so?" I simper, trying very hard not to lose my cool at how delicious he is underneath this lighting and the sexy way he's gazing at me.

"You and I both know I'm a man of my word." he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I gulp nervously. Ever so gently, he enfolds his lips upon mine and I copy his actions; our lips moving together in a strangely perfect sync. A hand of his roams through my curly hair, caressing weird parts as we continue making out for a while.

Pulling apart and needing breath, I begin to unbutton his red flannel shirt in the meantime. He sits back and watches my every movement in antagonising anticipation. With every button I pop open, I make a trail of neat kisses: enjoying the way his chest hair tickles my wet lips with each and every tender kiss. Once I get to the last one, I move the clothing off his shoulders and soothingly stroke his muscles as they vigorously flex at my grazes.

"Touch me." Trevor suddenly grabs a hold of my wrist and guides our hands down to his jeans. He releases his hand off mine. And slowly, I get down onto my knees on the cold ground and pull the zipper down. Immediately, he lifts his hips up so I can tug down his jeans to the bottom of his ankles with ease.

Not bothering to take off his muddy and blood-stained boots to get his jeans properly off, I lean more towards his tiger-printed underwear, and without the slightest hesitation, yank them down. His semi-hard cock reveals itself and I lick my lips: my mind wavering with millions of regretful thoughts, intoxicating scenes, unknown outcomes and lustrous desires. All of them are a whirlpool of memories, sights and so-called futures; straining me from continuing on. I close my eyes and suck in a sharp, long breath trying to push and shove every single thing under lock and key. For now.

Nothing else matters at the moment.

It's just me and Trevor. And that's all that'll ever truly matter to me, even if I don't want to admit it to myself.

Opening my eyes, a tiny, evil smirk curls at the edges of my lips before I straight up fit as much of his length into my mouth as I can. He yelps at my unexpected movements and instantly grips at my hair. "Oh, so we're _still_ playing like this then, huh?" he grins widely, seeming to adore the view of me bobbing my head up and down, my tongue massaging his solid dick.

"Hmm. Keep doing that- that thing with your tongue baby... my boy's lovin' it." he states, humming at my movements and leaning into the couch further, relaxing and staring at the messy sight in front of him. I oblige, grabbing a hold of his hairy thighs for security and to have a bit more access.

"T-That's it baby, take all of m-me." he stutters, back arching and his hips thrusting harshly into my mouth, making me slobber and drool sloppily in various places at the faster pace we’re both going at. I try to shove more of him that I can possibly take – the thickness of him hurting my mouth slightly. Wanting to use my hands, I cup his balls and pull on them; earning a gratifying groan from his mouth. I then use my other hand to pump the rest of him that's not in my mouth.

"Look up." he demands. I do as I'm told, batting my eyes faintly at him in an innocent way and his eyes darken at the way I handle him. "Oh... you're such a disgustingly delightful sight right now, Josie." he snarls, lingering my name on his lips a little longer than usual; as if he's moaning. And my heart can't help but flutter at the engaging sound.

He shuts his eyes, the hold on my hair now being yanked at for more friction – if that's even possible – between the two of us. Striving to take more of him, to not only impress him but myself with my own gag reflex, my eyes begin to water as my nose brushes against his pubic hair. With his cock smacking around at the back of my throat, I sense that he's about to let loose. However, I start gagging so I swiftly move him out of my mouth with a loud pop, and carry on moving my hand up and down his length. Sticking my tongue out, his breath hitches and his thighs tighten in tensity, before cum spews into my mouth. Swallowing as much as possible, I cringe at the distasteful aftertaste. Trevor's dick goes a little limp and he pants heavily, beads of sweat pouring from his face.

"Who would've thought that devilish mouth of yours could do such angelic things?" he smirks and whistles gleefully, a finger collecting all of the cum around my mouth that I'd missed. He pops his finger inside and my tongue laps up the remaining juices on it, loving the feeling.

Taking his hand away, he shuffles around on the couch so that he can lean his face towards mine. Cupping my hot cheeks, he cheerfully smiles as his eyes dart across every inch of my face. "Now it's my turn." his eyes shimmer with something sinister. Before I can even blink or catch a breath, he's out of the seat – tugging his underwear and jeans back up – leaving the room for a few moments, and then enters with a bag in his giant hand.

Incredulously, I look up at him: unsure what his intentions are (but will I ever, in all honesty?). "Put this on, then once you're done, go through the first door on your left. An idea just came to me." he licks his lips, enticing me to just fuck him right here, right now. Though, I simply stand up and curiously take the paper bag from his hands. He leaves me to go and prepare something whilst I change.

Taking out the extremely revealing lingerie, my eyes widen at the sight of it. I haven't even shaved for almost 2 weeks, I just hope he's the type of person to not mind any hair. Sometimes Noah would ask me to shave before sex, which was really troublesome because shaving can be so tiring sometimes. Changing out of my clothes as well as my own lingerie, I place on the set Trevor gave to me and coyly follow his instructions, feeling a little overwhelmed and insecure.

***

Josie enters the room wandering, her uncertain eyes roam around the darkened and eerily silent environment. The only source of light is shining down on the pole in front of me; awaiting for her arrival.

"I think I look ridiculous." Josie gestures to herself, as she shuffles awkwardly down the walkway. Hungrily taking in her beauty, I admire the way her body is in the outfit that I chose and my cock stirs at the mere sight.

"No you don't. You look..." a deep growl emits from my mouth, as I glance up and down at her again. " _Inviting_." I stare at her face, her cheeks and ears flushing a rosy colour. As she nears me, the lighting makes her appear more heavenly than before. I have to restrain the temptation of jumping over the barrier and eating her out on the metal pole.

"So... do you want me to put on a little show for you or something? Because I gotta' be honest with you, I’m not that great with pole dancing- or dancing in general really." she snorts, her nose scrunching up at something. "Also, a little disclaimer, I haven't shaved and I know some people don't really like it... so there's that." she rambles on.

"Who gives a fuck? I'll fuck you: hairy or hairless, either way is a complete turn on." I adjust my uncomfortable seating, as I can feel my cock harden the more I gaze and talk to her. Her cheeks redden and I lean back into the chair; eyes never leaving her. "Whenever you're ready, baby. The stage is all yours." I gesture with my hand, waiting for her to make a move.

She begins with lamely twisting around on the pole, stumbling at random over her feet. Finally, she gains grace and eloquent speed as she moves and sways along – becoming more confident with each passing moment. I get glimpses of her back now and then, checking that what she had declared before is true. She is right; her back does have several bruises and scratches on it, as she had mentioned so herself. I should've believed her from the beginning, but my gut is telling me otherwise...

All of a sudden, Josie starts laughing her head off at something and stops abruptly, hands on her knees as she doubles over in laughter. "I'm sorry... this is so dumb, but it's just- all I keep thinking about is this one sentence," a loud chuckle escapes Josie's lips, "let me dance for you like one of your French girls, Trevor." she attempts at mocking Kate Winslet's voice, dramatically (and hotly) posing onto the pole. I roll my eyes, jumping over the barrier and pushing her up against it by her throat and she gasps at my sudden actions.

Growling, "this was supposed to be a dazzling little performance for me, but you-" I touch my obvious hard on through my pants and her mouth parts open. "Ugh, I just can't hold it in anymore. I-I want you to fuck me, Josie. Please." I beg, releasing the hold on her throat.

A flare flashes across her face, "well, well, well: what happened to ' _my_ _turn_ ', huh tiger?" she jabs a finger into my chest. Opening and closing my mouth, I can't seem to find any words and she chuckles lightly at me. Bringing her lips to my cold ear, "don't worry, I’ve always enjoyed being on top." her warm breath hits my ear and she pushes me backwards, so that my back slams into the pole.

Licking her lips, she peers me over and bites her lip. "Now what do I do with you?" her voice is seductive as she circles around me, like I’m her prey. And I love the feeling that I’m hers; it's what draws me into her whole euphoric aura. I assume an idea flits into that brain of hers as her lips widen.

"Go and sit back on the chair like a good boy." she taps my cheek, before rushing off the runway. I purse my lips together in thought and then climb back over the railing to plop back down in the chair. After some time, she enters with a spring in her step and something behind her back.

"I have a treat for you." she says, once she makes her way over to the railing. She pulls out some fluffy pink handcuffs and a silky blue blindfold from behind, wiggling the items around with excitement.

"Kinky. I _love_ being tied up." I bite my lip, as a jolt fizzes within my veins. She hops over the railing and directly pulls me out of the seat, spinning me around to cuff my hands together. I moan at her pretty, light touch. Once they're securely on, she pushes me back down onto the seat and gets on top; her fat ass sitting right onto my hard on, earning a sharp hiss from my trembling lips.

"Oh, I like being in this position." she snickers, purposefully grinding steadily against me. She places her hands onto my shoulders for more control and movement, throwing her head back at the contact. Forgetting my hands are completely out of my control, I have the urge to fondle with those cute and perky tits of hers, but groan once I realise the restraints prevent me from doing so. So instead, I watch her nipples harden through the cheap, mesh material in anger because I can't hold her.

Leaning forward, Josie is about to connect our lips together before her eyes spot something behind me with curiosity. She slants over to grab whatever it is, wafting a scent of citruses into my nose from her perfume. Pulling back, she wiggles the item around in her hand, inspecting it. "What's this for?" she ponders, though before I could reply, she presses the middle button anyway and music blares from the speakers surrounding us. It's playing a song I quite like recently, the artist was recommended by someone quite dear to me...

"You've been listening to Lana?!" Josie beams at me, her eyes full of amazement yet adoration and maybe a hint of appreciation.

"Well I-I like her voice... and you're right, she is hot." I admit, trying to ignore the warm feeling appearing upon my cheeks.

She laughs, nodding. "I’m glad we agree, I think it's sweet you actually went out of your way to listen to her! My ex-" she stops herself and waves her hand in dismissal. "Sorry. I’m rambling aren't I? Let's just continue." she tensely chuckles, about to press pause on the remote.

"Fuck, no!" she looks up at me. "Keep it playing... it sets the mood." I order and she just propels her lips upon mine. I feel her grin as we kiss and I ache to meddle with her. She places her hand on the back of my head, and the other on my bare shoulder. Opening her mouth for me to guide my tongue into hers: our saliva exchanges and our tongues lap in each others' mouths.

A song change makes Josie perk up. Releasing from my mouth, she streams a series of sloppy kisses around my jaw and neck – sucking, licking and grazing at altering parts, making me draw in sharp breaths whenever she discovers sensitive areas. She drags her lips towards my ear, halting for a second, before: "let me put on a show for you, daddy." her sing-song whisper sends chills down my spine, and I grit my teeth and bawl my hands into fists, wanting to destroy her right fucking now.

"Let me put on a show." she speaks coarsely. Sliding off my lap, she goes behind me and places a merciful peck on the top of my head. "Let me put on a show for you, tiger." she intones in time with the song. Unexpectedly, she dangles the underwear in front of my face. Sniffing her arresting scent, it lingers in my nose and my eyes flutter to the back of my head, as the heavenly smell makes my cock tremble in desire.

"Hmm... my my my... you’re _soaking_ all for ya Uncle fuckin' T, baby girl!" I purr, imagining myself eating her cunt until it's raw and bloody.

"Always." her breath fans my ear, and before I can say anything else, she shoves her panties inside my open mouth and sets a fair kiss onto my cheekbone. "Let me put on a show..." she snakes her way back to my proper viewpoint, her pussy clearly wet and I groan at the sight. Josie inserts 2 fingers inside of herself, sliding them in and out with temptation and caution. Then, she halts her actions to straddle me again, running the fingers with her juices on along my abdomen: teasing me even more. I begin to fiddle with the shackles of the handcuffs, needing and wanting to do something to her.

Josie drops one strap of the bralette from her shoulder and then the other, before unclipping and sliding it off her body. I grunt and shuffle around, trying to get a hold of her. And she simply smirks at my tortuous attempts. "You can call me your mama." she continues chanting along to the song, as she takes off my shoes, jeans and underwear.

Once they're off, she faces forward and positions herself on my hard dick, swiftly sliding down it. The two of us moan at the pure sentiment and she turns to glance at me from behind, with this enchanting gleam in her eyes. She tilts her head to grip the panties out of my mouth with her teeth, and drops them onto the floor before kissing me hard and moving up and down my dick leisurely. Eventually, I manage to snap the handcuffs in half. Josie's eyes are shut tight and obviously doesn't appear to hear the cuffs breaking, as she's lost in the moment. Looping an arm around her waist and my other hand on her neck, she jolts in shock from the touch – eyes wild with questions as she releases her lips from mine. "I must say sweetcheeks: you look divine on my boy, babe." I tell her and she rolls her eyes playfully, starting to pick up the pace a little bit and toys with her nipples.

Peppering kisses on the back of her neck, I give the front of her neck a tiny squeeze and she moans. As she shifts up and down my cock, I use my other hand to flick her clit in soothing but harsh circles; my nails grazing it here and there. Attempting to remove my hand from the choking hold to somewhere else, Josie quickly places her hand on top of mine: securing a more firm hold to her throat than beforehand. " _No_ , keep doing that!" she whines. "I-I like it... from you." she breathes out the last words, and my heart feels a rush of abnormal passion upon hearing her say such a simplistic thing, hence I do as instructed.

Whilst in a choke hold, Josie lifts her face up to sloppily kiss and lick at my jawline; rhythmically rolling her hips in tune with a new song playing and – what I'm presuming – for more friction. Grunting, I stop touching her clit and place my hand on her slightly hairy thigh, rubbing it carefully and causing her to shiver at the light touch. All of a sudden, she slides herself off my dick and urges me to let go by tapping my hand that's still on her neck. I do as instructed and she turns herself around to face me: instantly holding my cheeks with both cold hands and kissing my lips so forcefully, that the chair almost falls over. Luckily, I grip at the table beside us to catch it and balance us back.

Once the chair was steady, I wrap my hands around her bruised and bumpy back; running my hands down each scratch I can sense as she sneakily slips her tongue into my mouth. Lifting her up gently, I position her back on my penis and she glides down it, lips never leaving mine once.

Desperately, she guides her hand to the back of my head and clutches onto it – her nails digging into my skull as she moves up and down quickly. Her tongue flickers around the inside of my mouth and then she pulls away; lips puffy and a little bit of spit hanging near the edge of her mouth.

Leaning her forehead against mine, eyes closed and breathing heavy, a smile forms on her lips. “ _You_ make me crazy, _you_ make me wild.” she sighs the song.

Looking up at her with upmost adoration, I pick her up and guide her over to the bar. Shoving away some leftover drinks on the counter with my hand, I encourage her get onto it. As I lie down on the sticky counter top, she climbs over to me and arranges herself on my cock again. Josie bounces on my dick and I put my hands onto the side of her hips, conducting her to move with more ease. 

She runs a hand over her boobs and I lick my lips, suddenly needing a taste of those perky brown puppies. “Shove your tits in my face, will ya?” I demand and she does as was told, leaning down so that her breasts were in my face. Just where I always like them to be. I take one of them in my mouth, swirling a hasty tongue over the hardened nipple and biting down on it whenever I pleased. She yelps and moans whenever I do so and rewards us by going faster on my cock. Thrusting for more impact, I move onto her next titty and suck all over it – dotting miniature love bites around her dainty nipples and hum in appreciation at them. 

Glancing up, Josie is a whimpering mess. Her arms visibly shake and her eyes are squeezed shut from the sensations. I smirk and she lets out a screech as I ram upwards, each one becoming more and more jarring. 

“Fuck me! _Fuck_! _Oh_ , T-Trevor...” she breathes out, cumming right on my dick. I cum afterwards, sweating and groaning from my high. After calming down, I help her get off my cock and then directly pull her towards my chest for a well-needed cuddle: my large hands tangling itself in her beautiful hair again.

"Trevor?" Josie's voice is small and soft; juxtaposing what it was a few moments ago when she was begging me to fuck her harder. I faintly nod my head as a reply; eyes fluttering open and close, tired from the day I've had.

"Will you... come to Steve's birthday ball on Saturday? I-I'll even give you an invitation for it. I'd just- like you to be there... with me..." she whispers, hesitant and careful with each word she speaks.

A faint smile crosses my lips, "that type of shit isn't really my scene, y'know?" I state with a small sigh. I don't really 'do' fancy smancy or any of that fake luxurious living shit that Michael regularly likes to do – I'm more of a nitty gritty, dirty and vile type of person. Or a spawn of Satan as some like to say. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"But for you? I'll... see." I utter before closing my eyes for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “bottom!trevor rights.” — me


End file.
